


【授权翻译】Noctiluca scintillans  夜光藻

by yq1227



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yq1227/pseuds/yq1227
Summary: 这是在1994年8月，John Waston的最后一个暑假发生的故事。这么多年来，这是他第一次出国旅行，也是第一次没有父母陪同的旅行。他和Harry与她的女朋友进行为期三周的法国海滨露营之旅。他可以整天游泳，在沙滩上无所事事的闲逛，在晚上酌饮红酒，然后入睡。直到有一个与他同龄的黑发男孩 把帐篷搭在离他不远的地方，从此一切天翻地覆，不复以往。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Harry Waston/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/gifts).
  * A translation of [Noctiluca scintillans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431068) by [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/pseuds/alexaprilgarden). 



1994年8月

“要是你要在放假的的时候去法国的话，你必须得带上你弟弟，Harriet！”

Harry迈着重重的步伐，踩着狭窄的楼梯走向她的房间，在经过John的房间时甚至都没有费神看他一眼。他五分钟前刚从橄榄球训练中回来，现在本该写剩下的作业的，但他实在是累到了极点，只得躺在床上读书。他从刚才盯着的那一页上抬起头，等着下一轮的大喊大叫，那要么是来自于Harry的，要么就是他们的母亲。

但什么都没有发生。他开始继续阅读。

一小时前，Harry来过他的房间。

“你介意吗，Johnny？”她斜倚在门口问。她是唯一一个还会叫他Johnny的人。

“介意什么？”

“在暑假的时候和我与Gemma一起去法国，行吗？”

他直直的盯了她一会儿。他当然不介意，但这没必要告诉她。她这样做真让他讨厌，好像他是这次法国之旅中最糟的事情一样。

“来吧，Johnny。妈妈是不会让我一个人去的。要是我一整个夏天都待在这儿的话我会疯掉的。Gemma知道那个大西洋海岸的露营点，那儿棒极了，有大大的沙滩。”

她走进房间，并且坐在了他的床上，斜靠着墙。她只比他大一岁。考虑到这一点，必须强迫她带上自己的弟弟来使自己不陷入麻烦着实令她恼火不已。当八月底她开始在 Portsmouth 工作时她会搬出去，但他们的妈妈还是一有可能就监视她。自从他们的爸爸三年前搬出去后，Harry和妈妈之间的矛盾越来越激烈。而事实上，诸事不顺。

她向前倾斜下巴，呼出的气拂过她的刘海。她去年剪了头发，现在她的头发不比John的长多少。她和他同等身材，有一样的暗金色头发。有时他们会被误认为是双胞胎。Harry总是对这些误会报以微笑，她喜欢这个。她喜欢成为Harry——男孩子气的，声音雄厚的，充满挑战性的，一个麻烦缔造者。当然有时候也会有些痛苦，她和John一样固执。而且她是他的姐姐。

Harry看着自己的脚。她抬起头，十分恳求的看向他。

“劳驾。”

John装作自己毫无兴趣并且假装在阅读。

“好吧。”他最终这样说。

他从眼睛的余光中看见她粲然一笑。她用自己穿着袜子的脚轻踢着他的小腿，直到他抬起眼睛。

“谢了，我的小弟弟~”

“我已经他妈的17岁了，Harry。不要再那样叫我。”他以气声抱怨道。而且尽管没有从书上转过目光，他还是看见了她的笑容。

John花了假期的头三周来工作。有个在镇上印刷店工作的邻居说整个夏天店里员工都很短缺。这份工作还算可以，虽然说他想做点更有用，更有趣的工作。但在这之后John就可以好好用这笔钱了。

之后会是——这会是一次与Gemma和Harry一起的法国之旅。隔夜火车横跨英法，抵达Arcachon镇，这儿有全欧洲最大的沙丘。他们带着背包，睡袋和帐篷在Victoria站和巴黎换乘火车，然后在多佛（Dover）和加来（Calais）之间乘坐渡轮。 John不得不说这次旅行棒极了。自从父母离婚后他从未过过一个像样的假期。而且他从来没有一次旅行没有父母的陪同。只有这一次！

在八月的一个星期六的下午他们到了露营点。他全身都在出汗，十分疲乏，并且他完全被搞昏头了。这儿的每个人怎么都在说该死的法语。尽管已经在学校学习多年，John对于这门语言的知识仍然停留在勉强能进行基础交流的地步。不过，他也乐的将所有说话的活儿都推给Harry和Gemma。

他喜欢Gemma。她和Harry同样年纪，而且她真是美。微卷状的褐发垂到肩膀，闻起来十分美妙。她很幽默，总是带着有点坏坏的笑。她很爱笑，至少是在和Harry在一起的时候。Gemma比他高一点，身材纤细苗条。他等不及看她穿泳装的样子了。事实上，他希望能找个机会和她调情。

这个露营点妙极了。它离海很近，正好在沙滩上的一座小丘上。周围的沙地上长着树，这是些John认不出来的松树。 空气闻起来像温暖的木材和松树，而风则散发着大海和干燥的海藻的气味。 当他穿过沙滩时，他感觉有松针在扎着自己的光脚板，还有些小小的松果。他爱死了这种感觉。他在搭帐篷的点放下行李后就脱了鞋，并且绝不会再穿回来。

他们搭帐篷的地方上方有几棵树，可以用来遮挡日光，这儿离通往沙滩的陡坡只有几英尺。他们可以在这儿观海，那蓝色的，一望无际的美丽海景。 沿着斜坡有一条狭窄的小路，中间有木台阶。 顶部是大松树脚下的木板凳，可俯瞰海滩和海岸。 

他眯起眼，想要看清在海和地平线的模糊界限，那在阳光下闪闪发光。他搭起自己和Harry的帐篷，老旧的，蓝白相间的帐篷。当他们还是孩子时，爸爸会带着他们在花园里露营，用的就是这顶帐篷。Harry帮Gemma搭起她的帐篷。他瞥了几眼Gemma， 但她只是微笑着，以一种有点难以置信,John无从解释的方式。

他们几乎同时搭好帐篷。但出乎意料的是，Harry把自己的行李和睡袋搬进了Gemma的帐篷。

行吧，他想，并且立即意识到自己觉得Harry会和他睡一个帐篷的想法真是傻帽。

Gemma去露营点的小超市买了些面包，葡萄和一瓶便宜红酒。他们坐在两个帐篷前的沙地上吃饭，终于感觉像是在真正的假期一样了。他们看了壮观的日落，一起喝酒。那好极了，即使他们用着自己廉价的塑料马克杯——也可能是这个让整体感觉更好了。在Gemma喝完后John把酒倒进她的马克杯里。他不小心在她的手上洒了几滴。John一直看着她舔掉酒液。她真是性感极了。

在离天黑还有好长一段时间时,他抓起自己的洗漱用品去了男性盥洗室。而Gemma和Harry还在帐篷前说笑。

他穿过暗暗的露营地，听见笑声和音乐从超市旁的小酒吧里传出。他走向长椅，坐下来注视着黑色的海。他听见波涛声，听到有风吹过树林。他闻到空气里的海盐和沙子，甚至像是能尝到他们。这儿的一切都有所不同，连感觉也不一样。他很高兴，能从生活中暂时逃离。

一种宁静的自由感在腹中安定下来。

假期的感觉真是……好极了。可以连续三周观赏大西洋海上的日落，在晚上纵情喝酒，而且他妈的没人对自己的事情指东指西。没有工作，没有作业，没有考试要准备。

当他走回他们的帐篷时，Harry和Gemma已经进去了。他想着她们可以彻夜长谈，就能让自己醒着。但是她们没有。她们以一种令人惊奇的速度安静了下来。而且在John思考她们一定也在这场旅行中精疲力尽前，他就已经睡着了。

\------

他多花了两天才意识到自己是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

在看了两天他的姐姐和Gemma向彼此的肩膀上抹防晒霜（天哪，Gemma穿着那身黑色比基尼性感极了），三天从彼此的盘子里偷东西吃，还有那些频繁的身体接触，所有那些John以为只是发生在女孩子间的动作。女孩儿们，朋友们，女朋友们，或是其他的什么。

那是在第三天晚上，他从洗手间回来，发现了他们帐篷之间的小空隙。他在帐篷里脱下牛仔裤。他穿着t-shirt和内裤准备睡觉，拧亮电筒开始读上次生日收到的一本犯罪小说。

他听见Harry和Gemma小声说话，她们的笑声在海洋的低噪声上十分清晰。他已经习惯了她们很快变得安静。他读了一会书直到他困到睁不开眼。他把书放到一边，拧灭电筒。在听到夜里的一阵低声呻吟时，他已经模模糊糊要睡着了。

他迅速睁开了眼睛。

该死的发生了—？

不。也许他正在做梦。他告诉自己。

又过了一会儿，就在John觉得自己可以冷静下来再次感受到睡意前，他又听到了一次呻吟，相对上次声调更高一点，而且这次他绝对没有在做梦。

他听到的这次呻吟毫无疑问是Gemma的。

而另一个声音，用一个轻柔的吻使Gemma保持安静的，毫无疑问是Harry的。

他皱起眉，紧闭双眼。他呆了一会儿，直到感觉到自己的前额在抽搐。

终于，他理解了这件事。他知道了Harry为什么不想要在旅途中带上他，为什么会睡在Gemma的帐篷里，以及，Gemma为什么只扬起眉毛嘲笑他，在他试图与她进行目光交流，并且希望随着时间流逝这能意味着更多。

他遏制住一阵失望的呻吟和对自己如此愚蠢的恼怒。之后他坐起来，确定自己沙沙作响并发出一些声音。在一片黑暗中他在背包里挖找着自己在最后一分钟扔进去的装有耳塞的塑料小盒。难以置信晚上露营地有多吵。

他又躺了下去，塞住自己的耳朵。现在他听不到任何声音，除了血液冲击着自己的身体。那听起来像是100英尺外的大西洋的海浪。

他是被搞糊涂了，没错。但他并不惊讶。这说…的通。这比和男孩约会更像是Harry会做的事。

他脑子里有太多的事情了，当他最终入睡时，这只是因为他太累了，无法再进行思考。

他不知道在吃早餐时应该看哪儿。女孩子们没说太多的话。她们有些瞌睡，而且即使他不想要窥视，他也能看到那些亲切的关心，她们之间的亲密。Gemma吃完后就去洗澡了。

他清了清嗓子。最好把这件事说清楚，他想。

“呃，所以，嗯，你和Gemma……？”

Harry抬起头来，还在咀嚼着。

“嗯？”

“你们——你们是在一起了吗？”John说，这听起来像是脱口而出一般，而他不喜欢这样。

Harry的身体绷紧了，她坐直了身体，用力咽了一下口水。突然间，他的姐姐，总是带着尖锐的棱角和充满攻击性的，看起来充满了戒备还有点脆弱，这让John的心突然像是裂了开来。

“嘿，这—这很好。这挺好的。Gemma……真的很可爱。”他快速补充道。

Harry得意的笑了一下，咕哝道：“我注意到你喜欢她了。”

“这，我又没办法。”John试图保卫自己的形象。

“她也注意到了。”Harry补充。她笑着，看起来更像她平时的样子了。

“好的—我知道了。”John笑了，但他还是不知道该看哪儿。“我只是，我—我不知道这些关于你的事。”他更小心的说道。

“我没告诉过你，Johnny。”Harry做了一个深呼吸。

“我—我—，”她再一次尝试开口却几乎被她还未说出的话噎住了。John注视着她挣扎着想要说出那些一定在脑子里预演过好多遍的文字。他伸出手把她揽入怀中。自从他们的父亲提着包，突然离开了那一栋他曾经称之为家的房子之后，他们就再也没有拥抱过。

她靠在他的肩膀上。他能闻到她头发和皮肤的味道，那闻起来像家一样，让他心痛。他感受到她温暖的呼吸喷在自己的皮肤上。在片刻后，她眼睛湿润的松开他。

“行了。没什么事儿会让我哭，对吧？”她坚定的说道，脸上带着微笑。她还抓着他的手。她看向他们交握的手，有着同样的大小和形状。John的手更为宽阔一点，但对一个男性而言他的手还是太小了，而她的手则要比一般女人的手要强壮。他们的手几乎没有什么不同。

她做了一个深呼吸。

“我是个该死的同性恋而且我觉得我从初中开始就已经是了。”

John笑了，有些不确定。但他还是笑了。

“知道了。”

“我和Gemma已经约会六周了。”

“知道了。”他说。

“呃……就这样了。”

“知道了。”

他握紧了她的手不让她抽走。

“你真的能接受这件事儿吗？”她过了一会儿又问道。

“我确定我可以。”

“那你觉得妈妈能接受吗？”

关于父母的想法让John感觉被针扎了一下般刺痛。他理解Harry为什么从来没有把这件事告诉家人。妈妈自从离婚之后就一直在为他们娘三儿的生计奔波。他们甚至可能得卖掉这座房子。尽管Harry总是表现的对这些事儿不屑一顾，但她也确实在努力保护他们的母亲。就像他会做的那样。

“当然，她会接受的。”最终，John说。因为她必须接受。

这天早晨的晚些时候，John四仰八叉的躺在帐篷前。他又穿上了那件短牛仔裤。它让他感觉很暖和，所以他脱掉了T恤。布满盐的微风拂过他光裸的肩膀。他躺在毛巾上，打开书却没有在阅读。他看着海，透过太阳镜它的颜色愈加强烈。他看着人们来来往往，肩膀上搭着毛巾，走过海滩，向小丘的方向去了。

Harry和Gemma已经去游泳了。当她们出发的时候，Harry迟疑的握住了Gemma的手。当她们要走下楼梯时，她转向John，自豪而又优雅的笑了。John过了一会儿才意识到，那个笑非常的‘Harry’。Harry从不屑于躲躲藏藏，人们不会因为她脆弱女子的形象而忽视了隐藏在此之下的无坚不摧的盔甲。Harry对事情的现状暂时很满意。

John也对她微笑。这不是他们平常会给对方的笑，这个笑温暖，深刻，带着他们平常并不会显露出来的感情。这个笑在他的唇上停留了很长一段时间。甚至当他开始阅读时他都还笑着。

读了半个章节后，他再次抬起头发现她们在沙滩上。Gemma用胳膊揽着Harry的肩膀，把头靠向Harry在说话，Harry笑着，John觉得自己都能听到她的笑声。

然后他就没再看她们了，两个和他同龄的人正在走过来，在布满尘土的路上停下来占满了他的全部视线。

“嘿，Sherlock，你过来吗？”他们中的一个向后喊道。

男孩们从路上走到John和女孩们的帐篷前，可能是想找一个搭帐篷的地方。

另一个男孩走下来了，他又高又瘦，单肩背着一个重重的背包，另一只手提着睡袋。他的另一只手里提着一个很耀眼的CD唱机和耳机。John看向自己在帐篷里的旧旧的Sony随身听，它的电池盖无论如何都不能合适的关上，他只能用胶带缠了几圈。而且就在不久前，它搅碎了自己最爱的磁带。

男孩在经过John时比需要的更近一点。耳机从他的手底滑落掉到了地上，John在男孩可以弯腰前捡起了它们。他们看起来很贵，比自己的好几个档次。他把它们递给那个男孩。

男孩向下看着他。这只是非常短暂的一瞬，但已经足够让John的心稍微跳快了一点。John甚至都不知道这为什么会发生。

男孩拂过脸上的一丝乱发，弯腰从John的手里取走了耳机。他把滑落的背包甩上肩膀，当他站着时他的黑色皮鞋陷入沙子里。有些沙子渗进去，粘在他的黑色牛仔裤上。

他穿着一件印有 Pink Floyd （一个乐队名）的旧T恤，它紧紧贴着他的胸膛。John再次看向他，现在是真真正正的在注视着他。那是一双让John惊叹的眼睛，他们在高耸的颧骨之上，明亮而又清澈。他不能准确描述它的颜色，它似乎在灰，绿，蓝之间转换。

这个男孩看向John，用一种低沉而有磁性的声音说“谢谢。”他再次把背包甩上肩膀，把T恤的袖子往上带了一下，露出了他的二头肌。他的皮肤苍白，散布有一些雀斑。他跟着那两个几分钟前经过这儿的男孩离开了。

John咽了一下口水，把头转过去去看男孩离开的方向。他的朋友已经在30码外，他们坐在背包上，几乎被帐篷挡住了。John看着男孩加入他的朋友，在他们发现他的注视前把注意力又重新集中在了书上。

“好的，没关系。”他回答道，尽管为时已晚。


	2. chapter 2

# 

在读那本犯罪小说的间隙，John看着英国男孩们搭起了他们的帐篷。Sherlock，那个掉了耳机的男孩，有自己独立的帐篷。那看起来是全新的，连包装袋都没有拆开。在搭完帐篷后他就钻进去了，好长时间都没有出来。John决定在去超市买个三明治，之后就去沙滩上。

他把自己的毛巾铺在温热的沙子上，旁边就是Gemma。她带着太阳镜躺在她的毛巾上，看上去像是睡着了。他竭尽全力才能不去看她那已经晒成小麦色的柔软肌肤。

“嘿，John”，她懒洋洋的说，睁开眼睛，用一只手挡住照在脸上的阳光。

“嗨，我不是故意吵醒你的。”

他站在自己的毛巾旁边，不确定自己是应该坐下来还是去游泳。

“你没有吵醒我，我只是打个小盹。我太懒了。”

她打了个哈欠，对他微笑着，好像他没有在几个小时前发现她和自己的姐姐在一起。而且这竟然真的起了作用。这真是怪极了，

“假期不就是用来干这个的吗，对吗？懒洋洋的发呆？”John说。“知道Harry在哪儿吗？”他过了一会儿问道，在海岸上找着自己的姐姐。

“去游泳了？我不清楚，她拿走呼吸管了吗？”Gemma坐了起来，在她俩的毛巾上找着什么。和Gemma说话没有想象中那么尴尬，他松了一口气。她好像不想拿他之前与她调情的事儿来难为他。

“对，至少这儿没有。”John回答道。他看见一个人向远处游去，他猜那可能是Harry，“我想我可能看见她了。”

他向海的方向走了几步，直到海水没到他的大腿。那很凉，当然了，这可是该死的大西洋。它总是很冷。当他感觉到有海草刷过自己的脚踝时，他开始游向他认为Harry所在的方向。几分钟后，整个体验就变得好起来了。他感觉自己充满活力，而这在刚过去的那段日子内几乎没有感觉到。

那确实是Harry，在冷冷的海水里戴着呼吸管潜泳。她看到他时刚从水里上来，嘴里插着的呼吸管和戴着的廉价粉色潜水面具显得她有点滑稽。海水在面具上她眼睛下的那块区域聚积着，像是两个微型鱼缸。她取下面具开心的对他笑着，而她脸上被面具压住的地方呈现为一条红边。

“我看到了些鱼,整整一群！他们太美了，而且游得那么快！”她激动地喊着，有点喘不过气 。

“听起来挺不错的，”John说。离他上一次潜水仿佛已经过了好几个世纪，他都已经不记得那些事儿了。

“你想来试试吗？”

在得到答复前她就把潜水面具递给了他，他伸出手去接但是还是慢了一步，面具从她的手里滑到了海里。在蓝绿相间而又暗沉沉的海水里消失了。

我操，John想着。他做了个深呼吸而后潜入水中，去捞面具。

他现在很感谢那潜水面具的亮粉色，这使他很容易就能在暗暗的光线和模糊的视野中找到它。它慢慢的沉向海底，幸运的是这个深度比他估计的浅多了。他都能看见几英尺下的海底沙地。他还没有够到面具，所以他游快了一点，想要在呼吸耗尽前把它拿上去。

潜水的感觉是一种怪异的自由，这个念头在一片蓝色里穿过他的大脑。对他来说，把这个当做爱好太贵了点，但他想要在可能的情况下多试几次。

随着他越潜越深，水变的越来越凉。他在潜水面具掉落到沙地前抓住了它，然后转身，用力的在沙地上蹬了一下，重新回到了水面。当他在水里蹬腿前进时，他感觉到水冲刷过自己的肌肤，这使他迅捷而又优雅。

当他冲到水面后他没有看到Harry，只有遥远的视平线和开阔的海面。他转身寻找着她。他甚至去观察自己刚才过来的那片海滩，又瞬间被这个想法蠢到了。无论如何，在这么远的距离上他看不清任何人的脸。 

“Johnny，你找到它了吗？”他听到了Harry的声音。他转过去想要向远处去看看，而Harry在离他三码外的地方，正在拨弄着水面。

他举起仍带着呼吸罩的面具示意，露出一个大大的笑容。

“你还想去试试吗？”她问道。当然，他当然想去潜泳。

他努力去适应这个面罩，因为Harry的头要比自己的小。呼吸器的衔口在嘴里感觉又怪又大。

他谨慎的潜入水中，只是一会就感觉呼吸收到了阻碍——在水下呼吸真是怪极了。他的整个头都在水下，而且他现在觉得弄错了什么，因为下一个浪就涌进了呼吸器。他咳嗽的太厉害了，所以他把头伸出水面并取下了面具。

“你不需要潜的那么深，Johnny。”Harry叫着他，并且向他游来。当他要再次潜入水下时，她拉住了自己的手。

最终，他潜入水下。他不能确切的感受到Harry在拉着自己的手，但这种感觉真是不错，感受到自己和她如此亲近，感受到Harry在关心自己。

在潜了几分钟后，Harry拍了拍他的肩膀。他向上看去，发现Harry在对着海滩和Gemma点头示意。他隔着呼吸器露出一个笑，向她告别。

之后他看到了一条鱼。事实上，刚开始时他甚至都没意识到那是条鱼，他只是看到一团银光在自己的身下移动。但它就在那里。一阵狂喜冲击着他的血管，他想这和那些海洋科学家在探索未知的水域，例如马里亚纳海沟时的感觉是一样的。他认不出这些鱼的种类，但它是独一无二的。它对他而言，是特别的。

他看到水下的砂石，还有更多的鱼。他游得更远了。当他潜到足够深时，所有的东西都变成了蓝色，而后转为黑色。当海水变得冰冷并且像是没有尽头时，他转身游了回去。他需要阳光来温暖自己的皮肤，还需要休息。

当他的头露出水面时，他注意到的第一件事是声音，海鸥的啼叫，还有风声。海滩上人们的笑声。他努力去看那个被他预料为Harry和Gemma所在的点。游回去的路有点长，而在海岸上走到他们的毛巾所在地的路程感觉也很长。没有海水托着自己的身体，他感觉自己的四肢沉甸甸的，而且肌肉很疼。

在和Harry和Gemma有气无力的打完招呼后，他取下呼吸器和潜水面具，把他们放在沙子上。然后他就瘫到了自己的毛巾上。他躺在那儿，感受着冷冷的海水从自己的头发上滴落，从自己湿漉漉的游泳短裤上滑过大腿。他舔了舔自己的唇，感受到了盐的味道。

他的四肢被轻微的疲劳席卷了。太阳温暖的照着他，蒸发掉他皮肤上的水。留下来的盐使他的皮肤拉紧了。没有凉爽的海水环绕着他使他被悬浮在水中，一切都感觉明亮和光明。他发现了一个新的世界，而且他会努力去探索它。在一会儿之后，和之后的日子里。他听着涛声，持续不断，抚慰人心，直接抵达自己跳动着的心。他闭上双眼，睡着了。

他不知道自己睡了多久才醒。他在下午强烈的阳光下眨着眼睛。Harry和Gemma的毛巾是空的。他用手肘把自己撑起，环顾海滩。沙滩已经不再挤满了游客，一点都不像当他还是个孩子时去Brava海滨的光景，但是海岸和大海显得更加野性，没有地中海那样驯顺。 

在海滩下20码处，在那个巨大的皮拉沙丘的方向，他看见了那个男孩，深色卷发，戴着太阳镜，还有那件他早先见他穿过的Pink FloyadT恤。他坐在沙子上，读着一本太大了以至于不可能是小说的书，时不时在书页之间作着一些笔记。

Sherlock，古怪的名字。

John盯着他看了一会儿。他猜Sherlock一定和自己同等年纪。他翻着一页纸，看起来陷入了沉思。这时他的朋友从海边回来，向他泼水玩乐。他抬起头来看着他们，看起来有些困惑，好像他忘记了自己身处何地，身与何人。他简短而又冷淡的回答了一些话，之后就又去阅读了。他的朋友们耸了耸肩，坐了下来，喝水，交谈。他们看着海洋和海滩上的人群。

John看向其他的方向，他坐起来从Harry的水瓶里喝了些水。水是温的，而且在尝到不新鲜后他就把水放了回去。这儿太热了，而他的身体由于在沙地上睡了太久感觉很是僵硬。他需要去活动一下，并且他想去再次感受海洋，再去看看那未知之境。他起身走向大海。沙子很烫，几乎灼伤了他的足底。他想有人在凝视着自己的肩膀线条，但他没有转身。

当光线变暗，所有的颜色都带有一种深深的阴影时，他们离开了海滩。女孩们前往商店去找些晚餐用的材料，John抓着一条干净毛巾和衣服去了男性淋浴房。那儿没有单间，只有大大的一间。他不在意这个，反正这儿总是空无一人。

当他在洗头发，刷掉皮肤上的盐时，Sherlock的朋友们走了进来。不知为何他的心多跳了半拍。

而当他意识到Sherlock没和他们一起时，他的心又恢复了原来的跳动速率。

第二天十分缓慢而且昏昏欲睡，时间都变得模糊不清了。他醒的很晚，在帐篷里温热的空气中出着汗。天太热了。在爬出睡袋后他短暂的游了一会儿，希望冷水能够让自己清醒过来。他去洗了个澡而且想象着如果Sherlock在这儿他会干些什么。他想，Sherlock快来洗澡吧。又瞬间被这个念头给吓到了。他带了些面包卷回帐篷当做早餐。Gemma在煮咖啡。

即使在假期中Harry也坚称自己需要咖啡，因此Gemma带了一个露营炉和一个小咖啡机。John在家里不怎么喝咖啡，他一般都喝茶。但他还是拿起了她递过来的马克杯，在热烫的液体烫到了他的嘴唇后，他加了大量的牛奶进去。

他打算在早餐后沿着沙滩去散个步，就像他在第二天做的那样。景色美极了。但他只是呆在这儿，躺在毛巾上，发现自己懒洋洋的不想做任何事情。

他听见Harry和Gemma交谈，想在她们亲吻的时候忽略掉她俩。但他只是望着她们，什么都没有做。这只是些纯情的小小啄吻，他确定自己不会对这些反感。这可是Harry，去他妈的，他想。但他很好奇。该死的好奇极了，两个同性别的人到底是怎么爱上彼此的。

过了一会儿他才意识到，这完全正常。这让他有一种陌生的解脱感，但他很快停止思考自己为什么感受到解脱。对现在的他来说，不感觉到这与众不同就够了。

过了一会儿他注意到了别的那些英国人。是那天先到的两个男孩，他们走去超市买了些食物，走下沙滩，去往淋浴间。完全正常不过的露营事宜。Sherlock大多数时间都坐在帐篷前，在阅读和写笔记的时候他会吸烟，而且他看起来并没有露营表现出很大的兴趣。他周身有一种蔑视众生的气场，阻止了人们上前去与他交谈。但是John却感觉到他身上那些脆弱的东西。那让人着迷。

在下午时John拖着自己来到沙滩，借了Harry的呼吸器，迫不及待的想要重返海洋去看更多的鱼。在水下，他找到石地，神秘的海草林和贻贝床 。他待在海洋里，直到手指上的皮肤变白发皱，直到自己忘掉其他的一切事情。

在他吃Harry和Gemma从酒吧买的作为晚餐的炸薯条时，他同意了和她们一起去皮拉沙丘，据说有人会在那儿举行篝火晚会。

这是欧洲最大的沙丘，一片沙海。它闪耀着米色带着隐隐约约的红光，一面从深绿色的松树林上方飞过，另一面则越过海面。 这儿有蓝色的天空和大海，呈晒黑的绿色的无边无际的赭石，那闻起来像是南极一般。火在沙丘上燃烧着，在沙子上行走像是穿过一座沙漠。

这场从露营点开启的步行起码花了15分钟，他们沿着沙滩，走下沙丘。当他们到那儿时，已经有大约十个人聚集在火边。这是一个很大的火堆，而这些大多是John在露营点见过的青少年。他们坐在火边，环绕着火堆，彼此用英语或法语交谈，也许还有西班牙语。他们喝着啤酒，抽着烟。

John看到了Sherlock的朋友。Harry已经认识他们并且把他们介绍给了John。又一次的，Sherlock没有和他们在一起。

男孩中高个金发的那个，James，递给他一瓶啤酒。他们聊了会儿天。James，Eddie和Sherlock会在这儿待两周或者更长，他们说，John会见到Sherlock的。

他们三个在一所学校，而且和John一样在念最后一个学年。他们身上的一切都告诉John他们是来自公立学校的。他们整个人的风度，讲话的方式，他们昂贵的衣服-那至少也得是Tommy Hilfiger的。John不需要知道更多了，他甚至都不需要问他们来自于哪里。那绝对不会让他舒服的，他们的阶级格格不入。他感觉到自己衣服更加破旧，还有该死的，他还在担心自己能否付的起去医学院的费用。不过James和Eddie人都不错，喝了一瓶啤酒后，他就把这些不舒服抛至一边了。

第二天早晨John坐在长椅上，旁边就是那条通向沙滩的小路。昨晚玩到很晚，他们坐在火堆边喝着啤酒，彼此交谈。直到快到早晨时他们都没有去睡觉。在他们回到帐篷后动作轻轻的收拾着东西 ，并且因为Harry所开的那些蠢玩笑傻笑着时，他看到Sherlock的帐篷的方向烟的光一闪一闪。他停住了动作，看着那个光点逐渐变亮。他站在帐篷前，注视着那个光点，直到他意识到不管是谁在那儿抽烟，在一阵黑暗中他也绝对看不见那个人。

现在他依旧很累，可能有点宿醉的原因。他在阅读和观海之间切换着，塑料马克杯中的咖啡已经变凉了。事实上这是今早的第二杯咖啡。他呷了一口咖啡，感受着那被牛奶冲淡的强烈而又苦涩的滋味，又去埋头阅读了。这本书的情节有些可预料，而且写得不算特别好。但他不介意这个，这对假期而言已经够好了。他伸展了一下四肢，短暂的眯了一会儿。

这些假期的感受，睡觉，阅读，游泳，休闲，只是无聊中比较好的那些方面。

他又重读起最后一段话。

在他从余光中看到有人接近时，他从书上抬起了头。那是Sherlock，John马上试图去继续阅读。至少，努力装作在阅读。

Sherlock穿着一条游泳短裤，深蓝色的简洁款式，还有一件T恤。他手里拿着一条小毛巾，今天他没有带书来。

在他经过时，Sherlock稍点了下头，用那双浅色眼睛扫了他一眼。这使John咽了一下口水。他也朝Sherlock点了点头，而他身体内部瞬间觉得自己是个蠢货，就不能说一句正式的的‘你好’吗？

John看着Sherlock走下小路，随便把毛巾铺在了沙子上，随即脱下了T恤。他理解John有些远，John不能看清楚他。但John瞬间发现自己不该看那么远。他突然 想到这样盯着同龄人有些怪怪的，但不管怎样，他还是继续盯着Sherlock，看着他走入水中，游向大海。

Sherlock用他那双长长的手臂游了大概半小时。他从海里出来，返回到岸边，又再次入海。John注视着他，在浪尖上几乎找不到他的头。

当有人捣了他一下时他差点惊跳起来。那是Harry，而她正在看着他。

“嘿，Johnny，你在睁着眼睛做梦吗？我们要到沙滩下面去了，你想一起来吗？”

“呃，好，等会儿吧？”John搪塞着说。事实上他现在就想去。但他得回帐篷换上游泳短裤。但不知道怎么了，他只想坐在这里，看着Sherlock。

“我一会儿后过来，Harry。你先去，行吗？”他说着，想要让她们离开这里。

Harry瞥了他一眼，在沙滩下和John之间游移着目光。想搞清楚John到底是怎么了。最后，她说：“好吧。Gemma，我们走。”

她们走了，John如释重负。

Sherlock还在游泳，但他现在游的有些慢了。最终，他从海里出来了。他像John昨天一样倒在沙滩上。他坐在那儿，看着海，胸脯重重的起伏着，努力恢复着呼吸。

John这才意识到自从Sherlock过来后，他连一行字都没看。

John决定不再去长椅那儿了，因为Sherlock会经过那里而他不想让自己像个傻子一样。他花了更多时间游泳，在沙滩上打盹，潜水。当他在水里时，他不会分心去想别的事情。在这之后，他的大脑通常会因为疲劳而一片空白。

Harry塞了满满一勺他们在露营炉上做的披萨，问John今晚想不想和她们一起。今晚她们还会去篝火晚会。

“好的，去。为啥不去呢？”John耸耸肩。他不在意这个。

他们在沙丘上看了日落，之后和几个法国人点燃篝火。人们慢慢的聚集在篝火边，天已经完全暗下去了。John坐在沙子上，开了一瓶啤酒，这是他们带来的六包啤酒中的。在他旁边的那个人在抽大麻。Gemma和两个德国女孩在讨论着刺青。他听着她们谈话，但当他看到Harry在火堆里另一边对Sherlock朋友中的一个，Eddie，打招呼时，他几乎忘记了这段对话。James也在这儿，大约一分钟后，Sherlock也来了。

James，Eddie和Harry坐在John的对面。Sherlock犹豫了一下，看起来有点不适应这样的场合。他从短裤的口袋里取出一包烟，拿了一根放进嘴里，点燃了它。然后坐在了James的旁边。

John穿过火焰望着他们，他们的脸在火焰中忽明忽暗。

Harry在因为Eddie的话发笑，她喝酒喝得很快，John不想她喝太多。在她几乎喝了三杯啤酒时，她旁边的女孩递给她一瓶龙舌兰。不过她拒绝了这杯酒，John如释重负的叹了口气。他向妈妈保证过会看着她喝酒的。

Eddie喝了口龙舌兰，他把酒瓶递给James。James试着喝了一口，随即拉长了脸。James把瓶子递给Sherlock，歪了歪头问他要不要喝。

John看着Sherlock，不确定他会不会喝。他的视线穿过火焰，直直的看向Sherlock。

Sherlock一言未发，只是长长的吸了口烟。当他再次抬起头时，他对上了John的视线。

那一刻John感觉自己仿佛置身于烈焰之中。

他有一种感觉，仿佛自己正在被阅读，被完完全全的品尝着。好像他的整个生命，任何与他有关的事，Sherlock都有可能看到。仿佛自己被一遍遍拆开和组装。

Sherlock又吸了口烟，但他没有移开视线。当他吐气时，他的脸短暂的被烟雾所遮挡。

John隐约注意到James把那瓶龙舌兰给了坐在Harry旁边的那个女孩，又喝了一口啤酒。这是他的最后一口，因为瓶子已经空了。

Sherlock还在注视着他。

时间在一分一秒的流逝。Gemma和德国女孩们还在讨论刺青。James和Eddie还在和Harry玩笑。他们周围的人要么喝醉了，要么嗑嗨了。他们在交谈，大声说笑。

John和Sherlock依然注视着彼此。这本来该会有些尴尬和紧张。但这一刻，他们只感觉到了兴奋。

John慢慢的站了起来，他的大脑已经不能在做出什么决定了。他向Gemma点点头，接过她给的啤酒，他需要些东西来让自己镇静一下。然后他绕过火堆，朝着Sherlock的方向走去。

随着他走的每一步，他的心都在更重的碰撞着自己的肋骨。随着他走的每一步，他的大脑都在疯狂运转，想找到一个这样做的理由。

没有理由。除了这个事实，他想去了解他的这个事实。

他绕过火堆，直到他在离Sherlock只剩几码的地方。然后，越来越近了。Sherlock的烟已经快烧到过滤嘴。他把它扔进火堆，抬起头来看着John。在这么近的距离下，John再次看到了Sherlock的脆弱，尽管那被隐藏在他平常冷漠而又离群的行为之下，好像那不是他的一部分。

John在Sherlock旁边坐下来。

他做了个深呼吸，然后试着展现一个轻松的笑容。

“嗨。”


	3. chapter  3

## 

John坐在Sherlock的旁边，突然意识到自己无话可说。说什么都感觉很尴尬，而且他不能转过去看着Sherlock，因为那会显得很不自然和有压力。所以他凝视着火焰，过了会儿后，他决定看向篝火，就是在一分钟前他坐着的地方。

他开始想自己能和Sherlock说什么。天哪，那不是通常会发生的事，他其实很擅长和人聊天。从来没感觉到像现在那么尴尬过。

“你是Sherlock。对吗？我是——”他清清嗓子，“我是John。”

“John，”Sherlock缓慢的念着他的名字，好像在舌头上品尝着它。他好像也不知道该说些什么。

因为烟没了，Sherlock笨拙的用双手摸索着烟。John盯着他的手，它们大极了，但是很优雅。手指长长的，好像从五岁起就在上钢琴课。

John不自觉的吞咽了一下口水，感觉这样做挺蠢的。所以他又喝了口啤酒。

“你玩乐器吗？我的意思是音乐。”过了一会儿他问出了这句话，因为这看起来是一场谈话的好开头。

“什么？”Sherlock看起来被惊到了。“你干嘛要问这个？你，John？”他念着他的名字，好像那是个再平凡不过的词。但是好像又有一种感觉，这好像传达着——赞赏？“你除了在学校的乏味功课外从未接触过任何乐器。你可能会去玩一些简单的东西，因为你更可能把时间花到足球或者橄榄球上。如果你上的不是特别糟糕的初中的话你会选择竖笛，所以你吹单簧管。”

John转向Sherlock，他惊讶的喘着气。他想要给出一个回答，但Sherlock已经继续说了。

“你和你的双胞胎姐姐与她的女朋友一起在这里。有生以来的第一场出国旅行，第一次没有你的父母随同在……”Sherlock眯着眼看了他一眼“他们离婚三年后，不，是两年。你在攒钱用来支付这次旅行，在假期的第一周工作挣钱以支付日常生活，这次旅行是这几年你遇到的最好的事。你有点醉，而且你玩的很开心，你并不真的对乐器感兴趣——所以你为什么要问我玩什么乐器？”

John被这一串语炮给惊的目瞪口呆。在他还因为震惊而说不出话来时，Sherlock沾沾自喜的挑衅神情开始破裂。他再次眯起眼睛，想要搞清楚John的反应。他的眼睛开始显露出对于自己的不自信，在火焰中显得很是苍白和敏感。他有些坐立不安了。

John最终闭上了自己的嘴，但又立刻张开了打算说些什么，而他的大脑还不能产出一句完整的句子。

“因为……呃，我不知道？只是想跟你说说话，你这个混蛋。”他说，而他随即又笑了，“不过，这真是棒极了。”

Sherlock放松了一点，他的嘴几乎都要形成一个笑容了。那是个很小的笑，但是John也跟着微笑了起来。

“这可不是人们通常会说的。”

“那人们通常会说些什么？”

“滚开。”

John很大声的笑了，而那种紧张感也消失了。

“我说对了吗？”Sherlock过了一会儿问道。

“几乎全对。Harry和我不是双胞胎，她比我大一岁。”

“好吧，”Sherlock戏剧性的叹了口气“你们不是双胞胎。”他再次掏出那包 Gauloises ，取出一根烟。他正准备要把它装回去却又犹豫了一下，把烟向John的方向推了一下“你想来一根吗？”

John从没吸过烟。他从来没发现它对他有过吸引力，而且尼古丁的致病清单也够让他把这东西排除在生活之外。

“我想来一根。”他说，取走了一根烟。他把那根烟放在自己的双唇之间，而那感觉很是陌生。他希望自己不要看起来很滑稽。

Sherlock把自己的烟放到嘴里，然后侧过来点燃了John的烟。John都不知道该看哪儿——呃，他可以盯着Sherlock的打火机，确定那不会烧到自己的刘海或是其他的地方，把注意力集中到——但他确实注意到了Sherlock的嘴唇。他的心漏跳了一拍。

那看起来很柔软，他的下唇难以置信的丰满和美丽。在温暖的火光中，那精细光滑的皮肤闪耀着微光，而John离的足够近而能看到它们表面的每一条纹线。他的上唇上有一个明显的凹陷。他不得不把自己的视线挪开。

“你得吸，John，吸气。”他听到Sherlock说，隔着烟话语有些模糊。而他不得不在心里狠踢自己一脚因为自己实在是太蠢了。他快速的吸了口气，仿佛被蜇到一样。苦涩的烟雾充满他的整个口腔，呼吸道和肺，沿路的每一个细胞都对它表示抗议。他咳了整整两分钟而且他的脸上因为尴尬烧了起来。

在他擦干了泪水之后才发现他竟然还没有扔掉那只烟，他如释重负一般抬起头看向Sherlock，Sherlock正在吸烟，看着John低声轻笑。

“如果你第一次吸烟的话，慢慢吸。不要试着用嘴唇完全包住整支烟，不要吮吸它。拿开一点距离，同时吸入新鲜空气和烟雾。就像这样。”他又吸了一口，John看到他的嘴唇没有完全包住那支烟。Sherlock吐出烟雾，他的舌头一闪即过，而且他还轻轻舔了舔唇。

John因为自己对于吸烟的毫无经验和无法把注意力集中在除了Sherlock外的所有东西上诅咒着上帝。

因为时间不能重来，他最终只是吸着自己的烟，慢慢的，准确的按照Sherlock刚说的步骤。它尝起来有些恶心，但它有些作用。他还在咳嗽，但他已经能抑制住其中的大多数了。

“上帝，人们干嘛要抽烟？”John喘着气。现在已经不用假装这是他抽的第一支烟了。

“那就帮我想想。”Sherlock回答，他依旧凝视着火焰。

“呃……啥？”

Sherlock先是抽完了这口烟，才转过来对着John笑了一下。

“就像我拉小提琴。”

John又笑了。

“混蛋。”

在John盯着火焰并且时不时瞥一眼坐在旁边的这个男孩水，他想，度假的感觉已经完全转为兴奋了。

在沉默中他们度过了接下来的20分钟，看着青少年们在火边三五成群，John没再要更多的烟。但他想去了解Sherlock，想听听他低沉悦耳的声音。所以他试着继续这场对话。

“你从哪儿来？”喝了口啤酒后，John问道。

“苏塞克斯。”

“哦。”

“但我大多数时间都在伦敦上学。”

John笑了“伊顿？”

“不是，另一所。”

“哈——”

Sherlock打断了他，挥挥手示意他不用说出来。“那真是乏味透了。完完全全被高估了的学校。”

John有些不知所措，因为Sherlock对这所学校明显的轻蔑和厌恶，但在那么一瞬间，他看到Sherlock眼里受伤的神色，他明白Sherlock不想谈这个。毫无疑问没什么好的记忆。

“那你呢？”这次轮到Sherlock来问了。

“汉普郡。”

“也没什么好玩的。”

“没错。”

John静默的算着伦敦到苏塞克斯的距离，还有他在两者之间来回的时间。一个半小时，或者更多。

“James和，呃，Eddie是你的朋友？他们和你同年吗？”

“不，还有没错”Sherlock理了一下一根漂浮在前额的碎发。

John给搞糊涂了，而且这一定显示在了自己的脸上，因为Sherlock看着他，翻了个白眼加了一句“没错，他们和我同一级。不，因为他们并不真的是我的朋友。”

“那你干嘛跟他们一起来度假？”

“我的父母在美国，在 线舞讲习班 。”Sherlock恼怒的解释道。“而我的另一个选择是和我那讨厌的哥哥待三周。他们叫我来——虽然我不知道为什么，事实上，我没有朋友——我同意了。”

他说着这些话，好些这很好玩或是于他而言无关紧要。但实际不该是这样的。

他们继续在沉默中坐着，现在那些无聊的话题已经被谈论完了。

他们在沙子上挨边坐着，之间仅有几英尺的距离。在谈话时他们挨得更近点，而在不说话时就拉开距离。这并没有让他感觉到怪异。事实上John已经不记得上一次他和一个几小时前并不认识的人如此放松的相处了。

John开始感受到啤酒对自己的影响了，这让他意乱神迷。他抓起一把沙子，让它从自己的指缝里滤过去。沙子现在又凉又软，白天的酷热已经消散了。当沙子从自己的手里漏完时，他又抓了一把，在指间揉搓着直到它们成为又干又细的微粒，几乎与尘土一般大小。他的手指在火焰中微弱的闪着光。

Sherlock在凝视着他，John不知道自己该干什么，该如何应对Sherlock敏锐的观察。寂静慢慢扩散着，他终于开口：“你做了些什么——在之前，认识我之前——你怎么知道有关我的一切的？你问了Harry吗？”

Sherlock蹙起眉“谁？”

“我姐姐，Harry。Harriet的简称。”

John朝火堆另一边Harry的方向点了点头，而她也挥舞着啤酒瓶，拉长了脸嘲笑着他。

“你姐姐什么都没有给我说过。”Sherlock嘲弄的说“我观察。我能看到人们看不到的事情。”

“不可思议。”John不假思索的说道。Sherlock的脸上闪过一个笑，还带着些自豪。

夜已经很深了，他们还在交谈。Sherlock通过推理篝火旁的其他人来让John发笑。John完全被迷住了，他似乎醉倒了在这之中。

“好的，你看见了那儿的那个法国人吗？他在露营超市的那儿工作，而且抽烟抽得很凶。他不喜欢自己的工作，这很明显。即使在晚上他都穿着工作制服，他肯定是想故意泼酒上去。”

“他当然不喜欢自己的工作了。他卖冰棍给麻烦的小孩子们，卖酒给青少年——毫无疑问那是非法的——给年纪大的人卖色情杂志。他周围一整天都围满了旅客。”Sherlock带着笑，轻蔑的指出这一点。

“没错。他确实是这样。”John笑得很开心“他还在试图勾引那些荷兰女孩，就是坐在火堆边的那些。”他大胆的加了一句话，还朝着那个方向点了点头，有一个金发高挑的女孩和她的朋友正坐在离他两码外。“他总是看着她的方向。”

Sherlock有些恼怒的反驳：“不错的尝试，但那是个丹麦女孩。而且他正在试图勾引你，因为他看的是你的方向。他在店里工作因为他需要负担自己的学业，而且他实际上并不是个法国人，而是西班牙裔的。他被一个天主家庭收养，而他们最近不打算再给他钱，因为他们发现他是个同性恋。”

John咽了一下口水。

我操。

“呃，没错，是这样的。”John不知道该看向哪里，所以他看向火苗中央，想借此躲开那个法国——西班牙男孩的目光。

“所以……你有过女朋友吗？”他问道，想把这个谈话引向另一个方向。但他立马又感觉自己是个白痴。

“女朋友……那不是我的领域。”Sherlock轻声说道。当John看到Sherlock脸红时他感觉自己更像白痴了，他想找个地方去撞撞自己的脑袋。

John想知道自己是不是已经把这件事给搞砸了。他绝望的找着其他能聊的东西，安全一点的，并且希望Sherlock没有注意到自己忽略了他的答案。

“所以，你会推理，你有想过毕业后干什么吗？”

Sherlock看起来很高兴转变了话题，他的肩膀稳定了下来而且他看起来放松些了。

“我想我会去学化学。我哥哥一定要我去剑桥，家族传统什么什么的。”

“化学？那酷毙了。你是想当一个化学家吗？科学家之类的？”

Sherlock点燃了一支烟，向下低了低头，吸了口烟。

“我一点都没有头绪。”他又吸了口烟“这是唯一一个不那么无聊的学科。”

过了会儿Sherlock说：“那你呢？”

“我想去医学院，我真的想当名医生。”John的声音低了下去，他对自己说出这个感觉很惊讶。他感觉到Sherlock的目光盯住了他，并且转过头来看着他。

“我看到了。”Sherlock只说了这个。John感觉到如此安心， 自己把未来的规划告诉过其他人后从未感受到的安心。

最终，火灭了，人们逐渐离开。Harry和Gemma在这之前就手拉手回到了露营地。

John不情愿的站起来并看向Sherlock。

“我想我们也得回去了。”他说，脚无意识的刷过沙地。

Sherlock站了起来，一言不发的陪着他。他们沿着沙滩走在回帐篷的路上，John注意到Sherlock在看海，好像在海上找着什么东西。

“很美，对吗？”John若有所思的说，看着波浪起起伏伏。星海在海上面发着光，天空比他在伦敦看到的更低。波浪温柔的冲刷着海岸，几乎没有发出声音。“但这水在晚上也太深了”John加了一句“感觉有点怪。”

Sherlock哼哼了两声作为答复，但John就是有一种他根本没听的感觉。他让Sherlock看海。

最后他们走下通往露营点的陡峭小路。当他们到达John喜欢在早上坐着的那张长椅时，Sherlock突然停了下来，好像他突然想起在这儿有急事一样。他站在这张长椅前，扫视着海岸线或是地平线，找着鬼知道是什么的东西。

John咬住唇，看着Sherlock。他想和他一起待在这里。

“好吧。”John最终说道，在两分钟被完全忽视后。“这很棒，你知道的，这个夜晚。”

Sherlock突然转过来看着他，过了一会儿后降低了自己的视线。

“没错。”

“晚安，Sherlock。”John说，把自己的重心从一只脚移向另一只脚。Sherlock没有回答，他有些尴尬的笑了笑，走了。

他在黑暗中走了一段路，最终听到了Sherlock的答复。

“晚安，John。”在John拉开帐篷拉链时他听到Sherlock的声音，低沉的像是冲击着沙滩的海浪一般。

John在一片黑暗中醒来，他感觉自己没有睡很多或是睡的很深，但他的脑子中不断重播着晚上的梦。他梦到自己和Sherlock一遍又一遍的交谈，能够再次注视着他。兴奋的感觉在他脑中嗡嗡作响。他好像没有抽了太多烟，喝了太多酒，脑子里的图像在互相纠缠，彼此追逐。

最终他坐了起来，大口呼吸着。帐篷里的空气很热，很不新鲜。他的T恤紧贴在皮肤上，睡袋缠住了他的腿。他找着那瓶喝了一半的水，在旧衣服里挖找着，但他只找到了一条毛巾，一个电筒，一本书。终于他感觉到了水瓶稀薄的塑料，抓起它畅饮起来。在水瓶空了后才意识到自己有多渴。

他拉开帐篷爬了出去，努力不发出一点声音。他站了起来，向前走了几步直到能够看到海。他想着是否要去沙滩上坐一段时间。但不管怎样，赤足站在凉爽的沙上，站在他和女孩们的帐篷这里感觉还挺不错。

他想知道现在几点了，但是他的表忘到了帐篷里。他已经有段日子没戴过它了。露营点已归为一片沉寂，即使是那些晚上在酒吧里和男招待谈论波尔多的茴香酒和葡萄酒的人，以及他在沙丘旁遇到的那些青少年们，也都很安静。他不记得自己在回来后有没有听到他们的声音，这让他意识到自己的头脑一直都在被别的事情所占据。

黑夜包裹着世间的一切事物——停在远处的车，塞在后备箱里的行李和私人物品，放在座位下或是地上的玩具和空水瓶。寂静裹住了轻盈的森林，在微风中轻轻摇曳的树枝，这片海，这些沙子。

夜晚更亮了一点，好像来自于大西洋的持续的风不会让它重重的砸到陆地上，好像永不入眠的海在提醒说无论如何生活都会继续。很快，第一批鸟儿开始唱起早安曲，呼唤着潮起潮涌。

John站在那儿，看着黑暗中亮起来的那部分。在帐篷里的窒息感已经消失殆尽，他已经不再出汗了，风轻柔的抚走困扰着他的思绪。他的呼吸随着海浪冲击着海岸，他站了好长一段时间。

最终，他的眼睛离开那个一直被自己盯着的点，让视线去巡视经过昨晚已经变得熟悉了的地方。这些他依旧叫不出名字的松树，他的帐篷，Gemma和Harry的帐篷，海上模糊不清的地平线，苍白模糊的远处森林——那儿一定也都是帐篷，通往沙滩的小路和他的长椅。

突然间他的心又快又重的跳动起来——有人坐在长椅的那儿。John 看到那头被风吹的起起伏伏的深色卷发，长臂环绕着膝盖，还有一根正在燃烧着的烟。Sherlock背对着John，看着远处的海。John的心再次平静了下来。他笑了一下，一种古怪的幸福感从内心喷涌出来。

John盯着他看了几分钟，他感觉Sherlock知道自己在这里看着他。这像是一种无言的默契。这是只属于他们两个人之间的事情。

当他最后爬进睡袋时，他没有拉上帐篷的拉链，这层纤维织物在微风中松松的挂着。他睡着了，想着如果他保持清醒，观察帐篷前的区域，他可能会在晚上的某个时候看到夏洛克赤脚走过通往帐篷的小路。


	4. chapter  4

他在移动，伴随着大海的韵律和海浪一起上上下下。他挥动着胳膊和腿，划动着水，使自己的头始终在深蓝的海水之上。他呼吸的很用力，而且他的肺很疼。

他已经游了很一会儿了，他一走到足够深的地方就跳入水中，潜下去几英尺。当空气的缺乏促使他探头出水面时，他开始游泳。他以自己的最快速度游着，逐渐远离海滩，游向阿尔金长凳——海岸下几百码外的沙洲，

他让咸水洗去晚上流的汗和微弱的宿醉。再一次从闷热的帐篷醒来后，冷水让他感到清醒。在干干的嘴里他还能尝到昨晚抽的烟。

他现在醒了，异常清醒。他转过身望向沙滩，那看起来又小又远，像是一条蛋壳色的白边在陡峭的斜坡脚下，一边是露营地，一排排深绿色的树木栖息在山顶上。

Sherlock自昨晚一直坐在那条长椅上，在今早走去游泳时时，John在沙地上看到了他的烟头。Sherlock还在看着海，或许会是John现在游泳的那一个小点，在沙滩和地平线之间。也许他会在这儿坐好几个小时。

John十分清醒，感觉到血液在自己的身体里，肌肉里，心脏里，通过自己的颈动脉，波涛汹涌。他短暂的闭了会儿眼睛，放松着自己直到自己漂浮在水面上。他做了几个深呼吸，听着海水和风声。他感觉自己被水支撑着，被水所支配，慢慢随着海浪节拍摇摆着。他感觉好像生活压在他肩头的重量和那些让他疲劳的灰色情绪不知所踪。有那么一会儿，纯粹的幸福充满了他的整个心。

现在一切都变得更快，更好，更亮，更强烈了。一阵缓缓的情潮慢慢通过他的身体，像一阵低低的嗡鸣声 ，极为愉悦的感觉充满他的血管，爬上他的皮肤，抚摸着他的腹股沟。

John一整天都感觉很有活力。在游泳后，他和Gemma与Harry在一起吃早餐。在他呷着咖啡，咬着面包时，他第一次看到Sherlock而他的腹部跳动了一下。Sherlock走过他们的帐篷，可能是去洗澡和去买些吃的东西。他没有停下来和John说话，但他对他点了点头，这就够了。

仍然是那些日常事务填满了John的时间——在沙滩时无所事事的闲逛，躺在帐篷前的沙地上，溜达去商店买点吃的。吃着，游泳，睡觉，阅读。在偶尔瞥见Sherlock时盯着他看一会儿，当Sherlock在水里时走下海岸，在海里找着那颗黑色卷发的脑袋。看着他带着书走过帐篷间，看着他阅读，看着他在笔记本上草草做着笔记。他的耳朵里插着耳机，听着他CD机里的歌曲，抽着烟，仿佛超脱于这世间之外。John允许自己的心在盯着他时越跳越快。

Sherlock的存在——即使隔着好一段距离——对John而言就是地标般的存在。John不知道自己为什么要这么做，但从篝火之夜开始，无论Sherlock在哪儿，他对他就意味着一些东西了。即使在Sherlock消失了几个小时之后，即使John不确切知道他的位置，他依然在那里。John知道自己总会忍不住去看他。这挺好的，所有的这些，他想。这棒极了。

晚上John又见到了Sherlock。出于无言的约定，John，Harry和Gemma走上沙丘，带着一瓶新的葡萄酒和一瓶他们在吃晚餐时开了的。晚餐是面包，一些法国奶酪，沙拉和西红柿。食物很简单，但他们选择了它们，为它们付钱并且进行烹调。它是他们的。而且没人会在意番茄酱在露营炉上没有预料的炸开或是意大利面已经不再筋道。它们依然很是美味。

所以John最终走上那巨大的沙丘，左手边是Harry，右手边是Gemma，彼此开着玩笑并在沙滩上追赶着Harry，同时还要小心翼翼不让宝贵的酒洒出来。他的心情很好。事实上他兴奋极了。正在落下的太阳洒落橘金的光，让温暖的沙地镀上一层玫瑰色的光晕。在天空由橘转蓝的地方是紫色的，John想要沉醉于此，让它永不褪色，永不停止。

他们在火堆边和大家打招呼，现在已经能认出彼此的脸了，甚至能记得有些人的名字。James已经在这儿朝他们挥着手，Harry和Gemma坐在了他的旁边。John没有管她，他正在给自己找个开阔的地方坐，万一Sherlock来了呢。只是万一。

在他们已经喝了半瓶酒后，Eddie来了。他们正在一个接一个的递着酒瓶，James刚喝了一口而Eddie也想要尝尝。Harry笑着，已经有些醉了，她把手悄悄地放上Gemma的腰而Gemma咯咯笑着。她把头Harry并且吻了她的下唇。在Harry倾斜过去回吻，她对着Gemma的嘴笑着时，Eddie明显的吞了下口水。John清清嗓子目光如剑般刺向他。Eddie涨红了脸挪开了视线。

突然有人捣了捣他的左边。John猛地向上看去，那是Sherlock，John除了笑已经没啥能做的了。他穿了件旧的深蓝T恤，织物因为洗的太多显得有些稀薄。John感觉自己能看清他皮肤上的每一条纹路，肌肉的每一道线条，和每一块尖锐的骨头。他深灰色的牛仔裤有些褪色，而且他赤脚踩在沙子上。他紧挨着John坐下，一点都没有形象的用膝盖顶了顶John的手肘。

在那一瞬间的接触中，John感觉这有点怪，因为他通常都举止优雅，几乎没有不当行为。

他对着Sherlock笑着并递过去那瓶酒“要喝点吗？”

Sherlock读了下标签，蹙了蹙眉，无论怎样反正喝了一大口。

“上帝，你最多为这个花20法郎。”他一放下瓶子就愤慨的说。

“当然不，你这个蠢货。以防你没有注意到，我可不是衔着银汤匙长大的。”John反驳道。他想要把酒瓶拿回来，但Sherlock又快速的喝了一口并且对他微笑着，他的嘴唇呈波尔多蓝色。

“谢谢。”Sherlock说，当他把瓶子递回来时John已经冷静点儿了。

这低沉的嗓音。John从昨晚起就记住它了，它萦绕着他的梦境以及一整天。而现在真实的听到它几乎让John无法呼吸。

John意识到自己有些紧张，因为Sherlock坐的离他太近了。突然发现自己好像又要搞砸这一切，因为他完全不知道该说什么。他说不出一句话来。在寂静中他又喝了口酒，就在他刚把酒瓶放在自己面前的沙地时，Sherlock拿走了它开始喝。

“所以你想学医。”Sherlock注视着John，说道。

“没错。”事实上这个规划聊胜于无。

“你负担不起它。”

这是个陈述句，不是一个问题。John咽了下口水。无论如何当别人指出自己的经济状况窘迫都不是一件令人舒服的事情。

“你怎么知道的？”

“你的父母已经离婚了，你和你姐姐和你的母亲生活在一起。你的设备状况显示出它们已经用了好些年了。它们被很好的保存着，但时间太久了以至于逐渐……坏掉。我得知这件事因为大多数你这个年纪的人会选更好的背包，一顶新帐篷。你穿着便宜的旧H&M牛仔裤而不是更高质量，更贵的裤子。你的这条裤子被裁减过，看上去还不错，但这主要是为了隐藏裤腿已经比你的腿短两英寸的事实。”

John看向脚下的沙子，呼了口气，又抬起头来，凝视着一片即将被烧成灰烬的木片。

他紧紧的抿着唇，好像他要说的话千千万万而找不到适当的表达方法。

“没错。操。没啥好抵赖的，对吧。”

“嗯。”

John本该感到尴尬的，但他只是对Sherlock笑着，对他那聪明才智的陌生的自豪感。当他想起了家在里对去医学院的讨论时，他的嘴又抿成了一条线。

“你知道的，在我上一次和我妈妈谈这件事的时候——她知道我想当名医生，她已经知道了好多年了——她提到我可以就当个护士。她说这是同一个领域，都是医院，医药什么的。”他沮丧的笑了“我知道她只想让我找个工作，而且她很怕去贷款，因为她现在不过刚刚能负担的起我们的生活。”

*“我怎么给你一栋屋子，John？那些书？那些衣服？那些吃的？医学院要念很多年。我挣不到那么多钱来负担你长期的求学生活。”她说“不要表现得像你爸爸一样。”*

*“我可以去工作，妈妈。我当然会去找工作并努力的挣钱。”他回答道，努力在自己的梦想和热爱被击碎时保持冷静。*

*“对，我知道你会去找工作，John。但我算过这笔钱。你要工作非常多的时间以至于不能好好准备考试。你总是会比你周围的任何人都更努力的工作，会做得更好，生活更艰辛。我不想你这样辛苦的去战斗，然后落败。”*

然后这场对话就结束了。John知道—当他回去后会有更多关于此的讨论。

“你在考虑参军。”Sherlock在一片寂静中对John说道“因为这样你就可以负担的起了。”

John没有再说话。他现在也不太确定。这是一个选项，没错，他还没有好好的去想过它。那真是该死的严格极了，他不确定自己会想去干那个。但从军的可怕程度比当护士低多了。

“对。”John最终只说了这个。

“去扮演一个英雄，向Hindukush开枪吧。”Sherlock傻笑着说。

“噢，去你的，闭嘴，混蛋。”John笑了起来，他都不知道怎么感谢Sherlock这样说而不是一些该死的保证他一定会实现自己的梦想之类的东西。

Sherlock递给他酒瓶，John喝完了瓶子里的酒。

“来根烟？”过了几分钟后Sherlock问道，他们已经在舒服的寂静中注视着火焰好一会儿了。

“呃……”John并不确定。没错，他是想和Sherlock一起抽烟，分享这种有点怪怪的亲密。但同时，他确定自己不想立刻和一根烟作斗争。

Sherlock取出一支烟，把它放进嘴中并点燃了它。John有点担心自己是不是反应太慢了，因为他挣扎着在下决定。但Sherlock抽了口烟，把它递给了John。

“我们可以分享。”

*这男人是个该死的天才。*

John点了点头，把烟送入双唇之间。他努力忽视这根烟几秒钟前还待在Sherlock唇间的事实。他慢慢地长吸了一口，同时还吸入新鲜空气以使自己不咳嗽。他吐出辛辣的烟雾，他已经习惯了烟的味道。

在John把烟递回去时他们的手指短暂相触。

“你有件Pink Flyod（乐队名）的T恤。你喜欢他们吗？”他问。

“呃……”Sherlock迟疑了一下“Comfortably numb （ Pink Floyd 乐队的一首歌）还不错。”

“它很好，毫无疑问。你还喜欢别的乐队吗？”

Sherlock沉默了一会儿。他抽了口他们的烟，伸长手臂把它递给John。

“ David Bowie. Suede, 但他们受Bowie的影响太深了。”

John接过烟，吸了一口吐出烟雾。他喜欢这场聊天，可以认识到这些让他开心的事情。他已经有些年没跟别人谈音乐了。他又吸了一口，说道：“Bowie棒极了。不是 *China Girl*，而是些老歌。”

“*Heroes*,*Width of a circle*,（歌名）”Sherlock回答道，同时从John那儿拿回了烟。当他们在一瞬间触碰时，John感觉到了Sherlock有点凉的长手指。

“没错，*Heroes*,。我也很喜欢Suede。一直都是。还有别的吗？”

Sherlock用指节轻轻叩着烟，抖落烟灰。它落在他面前的沙地上。

“想知道？”他挑起一条眉。

“当然了。”

John不知道Sherlock要干什么，但他还是懵懵的跟着Sherlock站了起来。

“嘿，Sherlock，”在他们要离开时Eddie说“你带着那东西吗？”

Sherlock没有马上回答，但他简短的点了点头，说：“在我的帐篷里。我会带它来的。”

大麻？Sherlock？John想着。但当他想到这个时，他实际上并没有很吃惊。可能大多数人都抽大麻。

Sherlock离开火堆，朝着露营点的位置走入夜色。John紧紧跟在他身后。

在路上他们抽完了那根烟。随着他们越走越远，从火堆传来的声音越来越柔和，而波涛声越来越大了。在他们走路的时候，他们的呼吸声完全一致，这是他们所能听到的最大的声音。

他们经过John和Harry与Gemma共享的帐篷。这有点怪，走过从某种程度上是他们的庇护所或是一段时间的家的地方。在走过在松树遮蔽下的小路，去往Sherlock的帐篷时，John感觉自己好像在滑入别人的生活。

两分钟后，Sherlock爬入了自己的帐篷。站在外面的John感觉自己格格不入，像是个侵入者，同时他也感觉自己好像被允许进入。

男孩的帐篷前洒落着一些东西——无可避免的依云矿泉水瓶，一个露营炉，空的啤酒瓶，半完整的烟蒂，两个折叠椅。Sherlock的帐篷前有着一个垫子，John曾经看到过他坐在这里。

而且Sherlock说的没错。不仅Sherlock的帐篷很明显是旅行前刚买的，Eddie和James的帐篷也是如此。它们看起来比他的帐篷新多了。他瞥了一眼自己的帐篷，从这儿看它还算不错。只要从他能记事起就有这顶帐篷的存在了。也许他该换一顶了。

在帐篷里Sherlock打亮了电筒，John能听到他在背包和行李间翻找着。当他爬出来时，他带上了他的CD机和两张CD。当他转向John时他从地上抓起了一瓶水。John只是注视着他。

“来吗？”他问John，稍微斜了斜他的头并且已经准备要走了。

“当然。”

他匆忙赶上Sherlock。在回去的路上他没有再去看自己的帐篷。

Sherlock拧开瓶盖，把它递给John。John放慢脚步，贪婪的喝了几大口。像是刚刚才意识到自己有多渴。水从他的下巴流下来，但他在擦干它之前就把瓶子递往Sherlock。

Sherlock转过来盯着John看了一会儿。John在想自己是不是又干了什么蠢事，但Sherlock只是抬起手，用他的大拇指擦干了John下巴上的水。

John的整个身体蓦然僵硬了，而他胸腔内的心脏随着Sherlock的大拇指的接触跳快了三拍。他的胃部突然感觉像是John被20英尺的高空中抛下来不断下落一般，还在下落。他还能感到Sherlock手指仔细的触碰，闻起来有烟和酒的味道。但—但是这一刻静默的过去后他的心脏又回去继续工作了，John知道自己的胃部在这个夜晚的剩余时间不会停止那种坠落感。

Sherlock从他的手里拿回那瓶水，也喝了起来。在此之后他试图理清CD机上的耳机线，但他手里那瓶水有些阻碍着他。

“拿着。”他说，把瓶子又给了John。Sherlock最终解开了耳机线，他打开CD机并且插入一张CD。那是张刻录CD，银色的表面反射着光。而John甚至不认识哪怕一个拥有一台CD刻录机的人。

过了一会儿，Sherlock递给他一只耳机，把另一个塞进自己的耳朵里，而后打开了CD机的开关。John急匆匆的把耳机塞进耳朵，正好听到The Pixies的 *Where is my mind*的第一个节拍。

John笑了。他喜欢这首歌，非常喜欢。他几乎不能控制住自己不跟着唱，向着大海唱出那些歌词： *Where is my mind? Way out in the water, see it swimmin'!* 

他们一起走着，现在离的很近，因为连接耳机和CD机的线不够长。John第一次意识到Sherlock有多高，John的肩膀才够到他的胳膊，就在他T恤的袖子那里。John觉得这感觉挺好。

走过沙滩上狭窄的小道，Sherlock下楼梯比John快了一点，导致耳机线从John的耳朵中被拽出。

“喂！走慢点行吗？”John喊道。他努力在不从楼梯上摔下去的情况下撵上Sherlock。“如果你不想耳机从我的耳朵里被拽出来的话我们就得协调一下。”John终于到了Sherlock的身边。

Sherlock停住了，戏剧性的翻了个白眼，但是他还是笑着，月光照亮了他的脸。它也使海面闪闪生辉。他把耳机递还给John，感觉生活光彩夺目。

他们步调一致的走回沙丘，去往篝火旁。John的一只耳朵听着Sherlock的音乐，另一只听着海声和Sherlock的呼吸声。下一首是 *Gimme Shelter* ， Stones 的。John进入了一种听音乐时独有的兴奋状态——这些是他曾经一遍又一遍独自听过的歌曲而且现在他发现还可以和别人一起分享对这些歌的爱。

在Sherlock给他另一只烟的时候他点了点头。他们再次分享同一只烟，John几乎没注意到烟的苦味。他很高兴Sherlock带了水来，他的大脑在天晕地转。

当他们回去时有更多的人聚集在火堆边。德国女孩们已经加入了Harry，Gemma，Eddie，James的小团体。Harry正在夸夸其谈，她简短的向John挥了挥手，然后就有转回到Gemma和其他人之中了。

John很感激在他们过去时他们正聊得热火朝天。他意识到自己不想跟他们聊天。事实上，他现在不想和任何人聊天。

我们要做自己的事情，他想着。随即，他意识到他刚才说了我们，在他的潜意识里，Sherlock和我。

在坐下之前sherlock递给Eddie一个小小的塑料袋，Eddie打开了袋子。他点燃了圆锥形的大麻烟卷，吸了一口后递给Sherlock。甜丝丝的，令人迷醉的烟雾弥漫在空气中。Sherlock摇了摇头示意不要，而后喝了口水。

“你现在不想抽那个吗？大麻烟，或是别的什么东西。”盖过耳机播放的音乐声，John问道。

“大麻。不抽。你也不抽。”

过去John曾经喝醉过，而他决定再也不会那样做了。他不相信任何东西，不管是酒精还是毒品。他的父亲喝酒，Harry过度酗酒的倾向，有时她会想方设法的到达那种失去控制的无意识状态。John也了解那种感觉，如果他对自己足够诚实的话。所以自从醉酒被证实难以解决后，他决定再也不会碰其他的东西。

“不，不抽。我从来没感觉到它有吸引力。”他说，想着Sherlock是否已经推理出了原因是醉酒对他们家的影响力。“你为啥抽大麻？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，“为了冷静下来。有时候有些事情—”他犹豫了一下，继续道“太多了。”

“太多压力？”

Sherlock花了一会儿来想如何答复。他蹙起眉，好像在想着如何安排措辞。

“不是压力，并不真的是。你之前问过我如何推理。我观察，John。我能看到细节。我能看到一切。但我不能把它们随时打开或是关闭。它在我的脑子里。它总是在那儿。”

“所以有时你需要把它们关掉。”John补充道。

“没错。”Sherlock的声音听起来有点累。

“想到你是个天才，这可真是个蠢透了的主意。”

Sherlock假笑道：“你刚说话可真像个医生。”

John看向火焰正中，试图隐藏起脸上的笑容。

John已经失去了时间的概念。他坐在Sherlock旁边，右耳里传来音乐声。他坐的离他很近。

*Why do I even notice he’s close?* （我为什么没注意到他离我这么近啊？）[双关，既指歌名，又指心情。]他想了一会儿这个问题，但下首歌已经开始播放了。这是首Radiohead 的歌，是Creep。在暗淡的光线下，John看着Sherlock随着歌手的声音动着嘴唇。Sherlock谨慎策划着自己超然物外，他不属于任何事物，他凌驾于万物之上，一切事物都慢慢滑落 ，这里只有一个年轻迷茫的人。

“他们在吉他上的造诣精彩绝伦。”Sherlock最终说道，他还是没有看向John“我用小提琴演奏过这首歌。”

John只点了点头，这时候John说什么都有种脆弱的感觉。他想听Sherlock用小提琴演奏Creep，但他不知道怎么说出这番话。

很长时间内，他们两个都没再说话。火慢慢烧成灰烬，John不想起来，他不想停下来，但他感觉到了累。因为Sherlock，Sherlock在打哈欠。John拉了一下他的袖子，他感觉到了被覆盖在其下的Sherlock温热的皮肤。

“嘿。”

当Sherlock转过来看着John时，John朝露营地点了下头。在他们走回去时，John感觉仿佛自己从来都没有在没有Sherlock陪的情况下走过这条路。


	5. chapter  5

他醒了。他也硬了。

这平平无奇。

但这也太早了点。从帐篷的纤维中漏进来的光还是苍白的，John除了大海和风的声音外什么都没有听到。更远处有孩子们在尖叫和玩笑，但他们的声音已经渐渐小下去了。也许他们在去浴室的路上。

他慢慢的把睡袋推了下去，试图不发出一点声音。他用气声咒骂着，毫无疑问他的睡袋是用世界上最吵的材料制造的。

他的T恤在睡眠中被卷了上去，他把自己的左手放到自己裸露温暖的下腹部。他抬起骨盆，拽掉内裤，慢慢的抚摸起阴茎的下部。

他在阴茎系带上划着圈，在他感觉到那种铺天盖地的快感时喘着粗气，用大拇指涂抹着阴茎的头部，一次，两次，三次，直到它完全湿透。然后他意识到自己想要，他不在意这可能会花点时间或是耗费体力。他什么都不再想了。他用手握住自己的阴茎，上下撸动起来，感觉着自己的呼吸变得混乱，他咬住了唇。

这并没有花太多时间。在他释放时，他享受着那种无法掌控自己的快感。欢愉席卷了他身体内外，他高潮了。

他听着自己的呼吸，在清晨的寂静中依旧破碎不堪，十分大声。有什么在他的脑内闪曳，就像闪电闪过自己高潮后缓慢模糊的雾气。

那只是一个词。

“John。”

是Sherlock的声音，那是Sherlock第一次念出他的名字。

他再次睡着了，随后又从在海里潜水的梦里醒来。他梦见自己在蓝绿色海水中不断下潜，几乎都要碰到海底绿松石般的沙地。而后忽然意识到自己根本就不在海里。

他现在已经起床了，洗了个澡。在他回到帐篷时，Harry正在给他倒着咖啡。John接过它，又加了一些牛奶然后尝了一口。

没有说“早上好。”，Harry直接问道：“你开始抽烟了，小弟弟？”

“我并没有真的抽。”他坐下来，把马克杯摆在沙子上他的旁边，切了一块法式长棍面包，把黄油和一些 邦纳·马曼覆盆子果酱抹到上面.

“你和他一起抽烟。”Harry叙述道，嘴里还在吃着东西。

“Sherlock，他的名字叫Sherlock。”Gemma说了一句，在她眼睛中冒出的闪光让John感觉自己是个傻子。他几乎搞不清事情的走向了。

“对，没错，是Sherlock。怎么了？”他问道，感觉摆脱不掉那种怪怪的被嘲笑或是被检测的感觉。或是二者兼而有之。

“我不会一直吸下去的。这只是—”他啜了一口咖啡，把它放到沙地上“只是现在，假期，你懂得。”

“当然。小弟弟。”

他本来想花一早上在帐篷前打盹，但女孩们决定要拽着他去沙滩上。在早餐后，他很快就屈服了。

这是他们到这儿后最热的一天，现在可能已经30°了但这甚至还没有到正午。Harry从自己的背包中翻出来了一张褪色了的蓝亚麻布。他们把它放在几根长木浮木上，制造出一个大大的临时遮阳伞。它在微风中飘扬，给他们三个人投下阴影。

在Gemma和Harry去轮流游泳潜水时，他确实打了个盹，他迷迷糊糊的睡着，在书上的字变得模糊时他大概闭了一分钟的眼，而他又立即睁开眼睛，试图再次看进去这个故事。但没过多久他就放弃了，只享受着太阳光照在身上的温暖和微风拂过皮肤的舒适，还有海鸥的叫声。浪花在稳定的滚动着，就像他胸腔中心脏的跳动。在他再次睡着时，他想着自己是不是听到了Sherlock的声音在叫着自己的名字。

醒来时John感觉自己精力十分充沛。 现在，海洋在深蓝色的阴影中闪闪发光，看起来无边无际，等着人们去征服。

今天的海洋更暖和一点，又或者是他已经熟悉了这个温度。 当他跃入水中时，他不用再应付刺骨的寒冷。他一直下潜，直到他不能够再屏住呼吸。 当他再次向上转向并最终喘着粗气浮出水面时，空气尝起来又甜又咸。 

有声音从他身后响起，他听到了水溅起的声音，还有吸气声。他转过头。

那是Sherlock。

John的肺因惊讶而挤成一团，他不得不努力使头冒出水面好像他的身体短暂的忘却了如何游泳。他吞了一大口水，咳嗽起来。他花了好一会儿时间才能够看向Sherlock。

Sherlock的头发紧紧贴在他的头骨上，现在已经湿透了。他拨开一缕挡住了眼睛的头发。

John笑了一下，他仍然很是惊讶。

“嘿，Sherlock，嗨。”

Sherlock吐出一点海水，它落到海里的地方离John只有几英尺。John几乎感觉到自己周围的海水变暖了一点。

这只是该死的几毫升海水而已，混了他的更少的一点点唾液，而这大海广阔无垠。但John仍然不能摆脱一种不合时宜的感觉，感觉自己与Sherlock很亲密或是更为原始的感觉。

血液和海水都含有盐，他想着。突然间他感觉自己很好奇Sherlock唾液的味道。

“嗨，John。”

John拼命的想着一些能说的话。

“那那个…你也来游泳吗？”

他感觉自己像个白痴。

Sherlock的嘴角显示出一个倾斜的笑，在他说话时，声音中有一种他被逗笑了的感觉。

“显而易见。”

*为什么他一在这儿我就像个该死的蠢货一样？*John想着。现在这种只要Sherlock才能引起的感觉他已经很熟悉了。

Sherlock开始划动水面，John不由自主的注意到他的双肩，那被海水覆盖着的光裸的肩膀，比脸上的皮肤更加苍白。John注意到那儿有些雀斑，那只是几个，却好像布满了他光洁的皮肤般容易发现。 但是随后，Sherlock移开目光转向沙丘， John感觉他就要从自己的手中溜走了。

“想来游泳吗？”John快速的问道，试图使他回心转意。同时还是感觉自己像个白痴。 Sherlock转向他，他们的目光相遇时，他快速眨了眨眼。 他擦掉眼睛上的海水，只是为了不让气氛那么尴尬。

“好的。”Sherlock回答道。他的身体泡在水中，只能看到一大片白皙的皮肤。John试着瞥了一眼，想看看他上臂的肌肉。但在转回目光的刹那他遇上了Sherlock的眼睛，他受不了那种凝视。有几滴海水沾到了Sherlock的睫毛上。John转回头，看着海面，做了个深呼吸后开始游向大海。

他用自己最快的速度游着，与紧张感作着搏斗。Sherlock立刻就跟上了他，他的长手长脚和John游得一样快，尽管抽烟，他的身体依旧很好。

他们直到喘不过气来时才停了下来。在John的呼吸还没恢复正常时，Sherlock就潜下水面，消失在一片深蓝中。

John呻吟了一声，跟着他潜入水中。咸水蛰痛了他的眼睛，他目光所及只有蓝色的旋涡和光暗的闪影，皮肤，头发和泳裤的闪烁。 他尽可能快的游着，他的肌肉在压力下感受到疼痛，但他最终还是赶上了Sherlock。

在John感觉自己的肺几乎要爆炸时，Sherlocky终于向上潜去。John在到达海面时差点撞上Sherlock。他们全都气喘吁吁，大声呼吸着。他只要伸出手就能碰到Sherlock。不过，他必须控制着自己不这么做。

他再次瞥向sherlock，遇上了他的目光。他的眼睛呈现带点绿的灰色，闪着John无法理解的光。他有双很美的眼睛。John咽了口口水，因为刚才呼吸的太过了，他的喉咙很干，感觉起来像是砂石一样。他俩对视着，在不安，紧张和一点点兴奋感从John的腹部升腾起来时，Sherlock移开了目光。John想知道Sherlock脸颊上的淡粉色是来自于阳光的照射，还是精疲力尽，或者是难为情又或者以上三者兼有。

“我—我要回沙滩了。”Sherlock最终说道。

“呃，对，好主意。”John匆忙道。然后他又补充道，虽然他自己都不知道为啥要这么说，“等会见？”

Sherlock看向他，几乎有点害羞的微笑了一下。

“等会见。”

Sherlock转过身游向海岸。

John笑的像个傻瓜，他脑子里的一部分在思索着像刚才那样出现是巧合还是Sherlock的计划。很快他就感觉自己并不想要答案。

John看着他游回沙滩，在视野中变得越来越小。他看着他露出海面，套在苗条臀部的蓝色泳裤，他的肩膀，他湿漉漉的黑色卷发。Sherlock沿着海滩走到Eddie和James坐的地方，John差点就从刺眼的白色沙滩上找不到他了。当Sherlock躺倒在他的毛巾上时，John完全看不见他了。

他合上双眼，让自己的身体沉入海里，仿佛没有重力般的在海面上漂浮。只要屏住呼吸，他就可以远离海面，远离阳光，远离声音。他想要维持刚才发生的事情，和Sherlock待在一起，周围没有其他人。他同时又想停止这种想法。以一种有些怪的方式，这对他而言太多了，他不是很理解发生的事情。通常，见到某人对他影响不大。 

他感觉自己的脚底有一股冷冷的水流，他让自己下沉，用自己的皮肤去感觉寒冷。当他触到底部时他蜷曲成胎儿般的形状，用自己的膝盖顶着胸脯，双臂环住膝盖。他保持完全静止，开始平滑的飘移。他在深深的水底，远离一切事物。他在这儿可以平静下来，这儿又静又冷。

但是冷意离他的身体核心，跳动的心脏越来越远，他体内精力充沛，充满活力。他笑了，刚开始时闭着嘴，而后张开嘴品尝咸水。这样的日子已经不多了，这些时光，遇见Sherlock，美好的度期。

他突然动了，用力蹬了几下腿，游向水面。他游向那有光的地方，那儿的水不可思议的温暖。他又用舌头尝了一下海水，水咸的像血一样，其中还有万千生物。他把它吐了出来，游回沙滩。

John在那顶蓝色亚麻遮阳伞下休息时读着自己的那本犯罪小说。Harry躺在她的旁边。在Gemma去他们的帐篷里拿水和吃的时，Harry转过身掐了一下John。

“别，”John小声抱怨道，目光没有离开他的书。她在他们还小时就这么做，在她无聊或是想聊天的时候就会掐他。

她没有停下来，而是又掐了他一次。

“啊，”他呻吟一声，继续读书。过了一会儿，他第三次被掐了。“怎么了？”

“你在想什么，Johnny？”

“啥？我的书，Harry。”

“在你不读书的时候呢？”

“我一直在阅读。”

“你并没有在所有的时间读书。”她又掐了他一下，这次动作轻了点。“你去游泳，你还聊天，还喝酒，你还坐在火堆旁……所以，你脑子里到底在想些什么？”

他把书反扣到毛巾上，看向Harry。被阳光和海水浸染过后，她的金色短发看起来更闪亮，而她的皮肤也呈现蜜色。她的眼睛灰色带点蓝，比他的更亮一点。它们正在闪闪发光。她看起来棒极了，比John以前见过的任何时候都要开心。当然，她看起来也很八卦。

John歪了一下头，“我应该在想什么？”

“只是问问。”

“你的脑子里又在想什么？”

她扬起眉转了转眼珠，举起一只胳膊搭到头上。

“我无时无刻不想着Gemma。我坠入爱河了。”

John笑了“你现在开心吗？”

“从没这么开心过。她奇妙绝伦。”她转过头盯着John“她在九月也会搬去 Portsmouth 。”

想着Harry会在假期后搬出去，从此住在一幢没有Harry的房子里有点陌生。没有她制造出来的噪音。他会想她的。

“你会和别人住一套公寓？”

“没错，我们想这样。还没告诉妈妈。”她的嘴紧紧的抿了起来，声音中有些伤感。 约翰知道哈利的悲伤通常会变成反叛。而并不总是对她有任何好处。他看着她躺在他旁边，略微皱着眉头。他轻拍她的前臂。这一直是他对她的紧张感的安慰。

“她会习惯这个的，Harry。”

Harry在说话前盯了他好长一段时间，她的眼睛变暗了“你真的这么想吗？”

他确信他们的妈妈会对Harry是gay这件事接受良好。如果她只需要十分钟就可以摆脱因钱太少和工作量过多而带来的压力，那么她就能解决自己的保留意见和可能产生的担忧。 “没错。”

“她也会为你这么做的，你知道吗？”Harry说道，听起来很是严肃。

John被搞迷糊了“你指什么？”

她笑了，刚开始对着他，而后朝着他身后。John转过头看见了她看到的。Gemma正在回来的路上，一只手拿着两个水瓶，另一只手拿着一个装有法国长棍面包的袋子。

在下午的晚些时候John在光热下感觉到精疲力尽，需要一些阴影来休息时，他离开了沙滩。在淋浴的热水下，他用力把皮肤上的盐洗下来，想着在几乎一天泡在水里后，这儿的水是多么温和，肥皂多么美妙。

之后他走到商店，友好而又尴尬的向柜台后的西班牙男孩点了点头。尽管他决定这次不买那些最便宜的东西，他还是买了一些晚餐食物，意大利面，一罐金枪鱼，西红柿和一些酒。酒吧的无线电台令人恼火的播放着John试图忽略的歌曲。他希望今晚Sherlock还会带着他的CD机。当他意识到他都习惯了和Sherlock一起度过夜晚时光时，他难以置信的笑了。

在他把塑料袋放进帐篷后，他拿起书，它已经被折过一次，被多次弄湿和弄干搞得皱巴巴的。他走了几步到长椅那儿，那儿很温暖而且有阴影，微风吹拂看成功完美。Harry和Gemma还在海上，Harry的粉色潜水面罩和呼吸管不在水下时很容易看到。

John开始自动搜寻Sherlock了。他很容易的找到了坐在毛巾旁边的James，他正在和一个John不认识的女孩说话。他记得洗澡前在帐篷前遇见过Eddie。

最后他找到了他，在皮拉沙丘的下面，在沙滩的远处。他只着短裤，在水中沿着沙滩走着。 John希望自己带了双筒望远镜来，这样就可以更好的看看他了。他认出了Sherlock走路的步态，他身体的形状，他深色的卷发。他不受控制的想起了那些肩膀上的雀斑。

Sherlock远远的走在海边，有时他会停下来弯下腰掬一捧海水仔细观察。他把着一个——放大镜？John在这个距离上不能够看得很清楚——掏出口袋，用它仔细的扫着手里的海水。在有些地方，Sherlock用唇去接触手里的海水，尝了它一下，John意识到自己正在好奇的盯着他，眯着眼睛，张大了嘴。

他合上嘴，斜靠在长椅上。他拿起书，打开它，试着读了几页，或看向Sherlock。

在Harry和Gemma从沙滩走到长椅时，他正翻过一页，看到新的一章。

“嘿，Johnny。”Harry说道并戏剧性的在他的脸上狠狠亲了一口，一些咸水滴到了他身上。“做好晚饭了吗？我们得先去洗个澡，而且我们都饿极了。”

在他回答之前，Harry就抓起Gemma的手，拽着她， 在帐篷旁边的晾衣绳上挂上了湿的沙滩毛巾。Gemma笑着向Harry倾斜，低声说话。 

“当然，Harry。”John自言自语道。

他把西红柿切成小片，把它们和金枪鱼混合在一起，加了一点橄榄油，盐和胡椒粉。意大利面需要在炉上加热一段时间，或许是三分钟。他仍然没找到自己的表，不能准确的得知时间。

在他把目光从锅上向上移去时，Sherlock就站在离他只有几码的地方。他停在那里，看着John就好像他不知道自己下一步该做什么。他又穿上了T恤，看起来像是一整天都在太阳下待着—— 蓬松的头发，满头大汗，衣服上撒满了细沙。他的鼻梁微红。

“嘿。” John说，感觉到微笑在脸上蔓延。他不加考虑就说：“你想和我们一起吃晚饭吗？”

Sherlock好像有点惊讶，“我不饿。”他很快的回答道。

“去你的。你在沙滩上待了一天了。不管是谁都会饿的。来吃点东西吧。”

John勉强控制住自己拍拍左边沙滩上的那个点。Sherlock犹豫了一下，但随后没用John再次邀请他就走了过来。 

他坐在John的旁边，他们之间的距离比昨晚在火堆旁更大一点

，但现在可没有耳机线连起他俩， 并且仍然有白天的亮光。

“看起来挺不错的。” Sherlock看着装有西红柿和金枪鱼的碗说道。 

“你喜欢金枪鱼？”

“对，”Sherlock简洁的回答道，用手捏起一片小小的金枪鱼片。他把它放入嘴中，发出赞赏的哼哼声，而后舔了舔沾着橄榄油的手指。

John的腹部又像昨晚那样下坠了起来。 炽热而发疯的东西散发到他的血液中 。他像个傻瓜一样笑着，甚至都没去想是什么让他这么开心。

Harry和Gemma回来时头发湿漉漉的，带着沐浴液和香波的味道。当Harry看到Sherlock坐在帐篷前时她短暂的扬了扬眉毛。

“噢，你好，Sherlock。”她说，并像平时那样说“给我一个盘子？”

Sherlock照做了，他给Gemma也给了一个。他们坐在一起，吃着意大利面，西红柿和金枪鱼，喝着酒。

这真是好极了。Sherlock没怎么说话，但他吃了大概1/3的意大利面，John很想知道他上次吃饭时什么时候了。在Sherlock舔手指时他总是会把目光挪开，只是为了在姐姐面前表示出自己不受任何事物影响。

Sherlock在这儿重新建立了John以前忽视了平衡，至少这次他不感觉自己像个第三者了。无论如何这都很棒，Sherlock在递给他酒前会默契的用胳膊肘轻推自己一下。

那些接触。Sherlock时不时会那样做，John不知道那是什么时候发生的，也许他们一直都这样。他都能清晰的描绘出Harry会说什么并想着一个完美的回答。*我不介意。这感觉—很好。对，很好。对吗？当有朋友触碰你时你会感觉很好。就是这样。一个朋友。Sherlock是…我的朋友。现在是。也许吧。谁会在意这个，Harry？*

“John，你想要点意大利面吗？”John看向Gemma，意识到在刚刚沉溺于思绪时她一直在和自己说话。

“不，呃，谢谢。我饱了。”他清清喉咙。

Sherlock在看着他。他注意到了。

“好吧。如果所有人都吃完了的话我们就去洗盘子了，因为John，你做了饭。等会儿在沙丘那儿再见？”Harry边收拾碗碟边说道，她带了一瓶绿色的洗碗液，准备要去淋浴间旁边的公共洗碗池。

John不敢看向Sherlock。

“OK。等会儿见，男孩儿们。”Harry说着，她的声音又恢复了那种该死的轻轻语调。

John的心跳的太快以至于他不能够做出正确的反应，他试着点了点头，后知后觉的感觉自己一定像个傻子。他想喝口酒，但以他现在的状态，他会推翻酒瓶。

然后Harry就离开了。某种程度上来说，场面相当尴尬。

他做了个深呼吸，尽可能的镇静下来，试图瞒过Sherlock。他小心的瞥了他一眼，发现他在短裤口袋里找着什么。

“我要去拿我的烟。”Sherlock低声道，在他起来时他完全没看John。然后他也离开了。

John长长的出了口气。

今天是他妈的怎么了？

Sherlock在几分钟后回来了，穿着一件T恤，身上有轻微的除汗剂的味道。他一手拿着一包*Gauloises*，另一只手提着CD机。

音乐，香烟。这是他们熟悉的领域。

Sherlock坐在John的旁边，取了根烟出来并点燃了它。他吸了一口烟，又慢慢吐出烟气。John很想转过头去看着他。但不管怎样，他俩都看着太阳慢慢落入海里。

除了几个人收拾毛巾外，海滩几乎是空的。尽管John已经在这里呆了将近一个星期，但他仍然很难相信天空如此辽阔。 与它们上方巨大的无边界的蓝色区域相比，沙丘甚至都很小。一切似乎都是开放的，一切皆有可能。 

Sherlock递给他那只烟，在他朝他半转过身来时，他的肩膀碰到了John的。他们仍然没有目光接触。

John把它放入嘴唇之中，吸烟时听着它燃烧的滋滋声。嘴中的烟雾尝起来仍然有些苦，但已经不再令人反感。它和酒的味道混在一起，和Sherlock坐在旁边的感觉混在一起，和海上来的微风混在一起，和脚下干燥温暖的沙地混在一起。

*吸烟，这就是假期唯一该做的事儿吗？*他想着。很难相信在英国，在家里，或是回到学校后他这样做。他描绘不出自己在那儿买烟的场景，在校园的隐蔽角落里吸烟的样子。

“停止思考。”Sherlock低声说。

“什么？”

Sherlock伸出手，从John的手里拿走了烟。

“你在思考。我能听到。停止他。”

“我为什么该停下来？”

“因为你在思考在回去之后是否还会抽烟。你不会抽的。所以别再思考回英国以后的事情，你只要享受沙滩就好。”

John摇了摇头，难以相信就是这同一个男人，在几分钟前出于该死的不知道是什么的原因让自己心跳快了好几分钟。事实上，出于恼怒他什么都没说。而且John不得不承认，这比其他选择要更有可能。

“混蛋。”John说，拿起酒瓶喝了一口。在他把它放回去后他舔了舔唇。酒已经没多少了，今天他们人多。

Sherlock抽了口烟，现在是John看着他，但去他的，他要干啥来着？

他什么都没做。那是Sherlock，正在吸烟，而后从分开的双唇间吐出烟雾。他的头倾斜过来，眼睛微闭着。暗橘色的太阳已经碰到了地平线，给他的头发镀上一层光，让那深色的卷发透出姜黄色。John可以看清他颧骨上没有刮掉的汗毛。那些细小的白色毛发在不接触时甚至察觉不到，但那使他的皮肤更加柔软和敏感。好像John应该在意这个一样。

太阳落入海中，烟也抽完了。他们起身。John拿起酒瓶看了一眼，只留下一口酒了。他把它给了扬起眉毛看着它的Sherlock，后者一饮而尽。他们把空瓶子放在John帐篷的旁边，当John看到他早先买回来的另一瓶酒时，他不假思索的抓起了它和旁边的那半瓶水。

在他们走下沙滩时，Sherlock递给他一只耳机。他打开了CD机，跳过了前几首，播放起了Iggy Pop的Passengers。他们离得像昨晚那么近，肩膀时不时接触着。

无论之前John感觉到的是什么情绪，它都消散在了歌曲欢快的节奏中了。

*我看到繁星布满苍穹，*John哼唱着，*今晚看起来真美。*

“你为什么不喜欢夜晚的大海？”Sherlock问道，他们已经到了火堆边，喝着那瓶新酒。他们今晚没有与其他人分享这瓶酒，Gemma和Harry就坐在离他们几码远的地方，在德国人的旁边。James和Eddie正与两个今天刚到的法国女孩调着情。Sherlock听起来有点醉， 他说话时一直碰到John。John没有在意。

“我从来没说我在晚上不喜欢海。”John回答。

“噢，你说过的。你说：‘但这水在晚上真是该死的深极了。感觉很陌生。’”Sherlock引用了他的话，以一种慢慢的，一字一字的方式说着，就好像在向一个极其愚蠢，固执的人解释。

“你什么时候听到我这么说了。”John怀疑的说道，同时喝了一口酒。他也有点醉了。

“我当然听到你说了。所以，深深的海水怎么了？”

“Sherlock，我不知道。我的意思是你在晚上看过海，对吧？你几乎什么都看不见。它就在那儿，发出大量该死的声音而且如果你过去看它的时候，它看起来很黑，甚至声音更大了。真是太不寻常了。”

“那么你是害怕了吗？真是 让人着迷 。”

“我不怕。这只是—不同寻常。陌生。有点令人害怕。对，我—我不能弄清这个，你知道吗？ ”

“你害怕那些你不了解的事物？”

“啥？我不知道。也许这是最主要的原因吧。你难道不是这样的吗？”

Sherlock把头斜了过来，皱了下鼻子，“不是。”

“不是？”

“不。我只是好奇。而事实上—”Sherlock含糊不清的轻声说道“我觉得你也不是很怕。你确实有点喜欢危险。”

在John回答前，Sherlock就问道：“香烟？”他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出皱巴巴的烟盒和打火机。

“噢，当然了。”John答道。*为什么不来一根呢？*

Sherlock取出一根烟，轻柔的用手指握住它，轻笑着把它放到John的双唇之间。

John太过震惊以至于僵住了。当Sherlock侧身过来点燃烟时，John只能把试着把所有注意力集中在吸烟上，只在吸烟。他吸了一口，而后转过头吐出烟气，不然烟喷到Sherlock的脸上。

“你已经很擅长这个了。”Sherlock实事求是的说。他用一种赞赏的眼光看着John，眼里闪过一丝恶作剧的光。他拨开脸上的一缕卷发。

Sherlock令人沉醉。John在火光中看到Sherlock的皮肤有点青暗，让他眼睛肿绿色的那部分更加鲜活，更有感染力。John几乎不能直视他了。现在他不仅仅注意到了Sherlock皮肤上的绒毛，还有Sherlock鼻梁，眉弓之间和眼睛下方娇嫩皮肤的细小雀斑。与那些同在阳光下待了一天的人相比，他仍然皮肤白皙。但他看起来就像夏天一样。John轻轻喉咙，把注意力转回到回答。

“老实说我不觉得这算是进步。”

Sherlock从John的手指间取回烟，放入自己唇间。他抽烟的时候在微笑。突然John清晰的反应了过来，他让Sherlock笑了。虽然他也没搞清楚他为什么会笑，自己又是怎么做到的。

下一首歌在耳机中播放起来。还是Iggy Pop的歌，而John咬住嘴唇以使自己不露出一个傻乎乎的笑。

*And everything was made for you and me* （一切都是为我们而生）  
*All of it was made for you and me* （万物都为我们而生。）  
*'Cause it just belongs to you and me.* （因为这只属于你和我。）


	6. chapter  6

John在呻吟中醒来，宿醉和小便的冲动折磨着他。

他剥开紧紧裹在身上的睡袋，小心的爬出了帐篷。一阵突如其来的疼痛从他的头骨里炸开，只有他完全不去思考才能摆脱它。

太阳还没有升起，还是苍白的清晨时光，夏日的夜晚依旧很冷。冷冽的空气散发着森林，盐和大海的气味，这独属于清晨。 他深深的呼吸了一大口，在粘热的帐篷里待了那么长时间后，这真是幸福极了。

他走向淋浴房，思考着要不去树后小便。但无论如何，他最终还是尿到了马桶里。

在他回到帐篷后，他感觉自己在外面连眼睛都没睁开。他贪婪的畅饮着水，缩进睡袋里，等着大脑停止天旋地转。他把睡袋拉到肩膀上，试图感受到更多温暖和舒适，又想起了昨晚。

他不记得自己和Sherlock是什么时候离开火堆的。他们毫无疑问醉的彻底。在酒喝完之后，有人又给他们一瓶，里面还有大半。无论如何他们也喝完了这一瓶。他断片了，不知道是因为酒精还是夜晚的兴奋。他不知道。

他记得很清楚，SherlockCD机的电池在某个时候宣告死亡。如果没有耳机线连接着他们的话，他不确切的记得自己是怎么离Sherlock那么近的，只记得自己跌跌撞撞的走向他。他们在一片夜色里走下沙丘，时不时分开而后再次靠近，在沙滩上磕磕绊绊，踢着沙子，当他们感觉要失去平衡的话就半跑几步。他们在路上没有说话，只是傻笑着，直到气上不来。那只是些傻笑吗？还是无法呼吸。

但他们的亲密和易用在尴尬的时刻里就化为灰尘了。 John记得他们在帐篷前要怎么说再见时畏缩了一下，气氛又变得尴尬了。他们站在彼此面前，彼此凝视着眼睛，并迅速移开视线。他们转而看着大海，看着其他帐篷，Sherlock的CD机，他们脚下的地面。他们俩都没有迈出第一步，显然他们现在都不知道应该如何再见。 

突然John反应了过来—他大声嘲笑着自己，他喝醉了，太醉了—这是Sherlock，不是那些在父母门前需要长时间道别和拥吻的女孩子。*这只是他。只是他，看在上帝的份上。*

“晚安，Sherlock。”他最后说道。仍然在傻笑着，转过身去爬进帐篷。

“晚安。”Sherlock回答道。他的声音听起来有些迷惑。

现在想起这个，John不确定Sherlock有没有回到自己的帐篷或者他还在John的长椅那儿看海，他在晚上经常这么做。

昨晚的酒精和头晕目眩消退之后，留下的只有尴尬。他感觉很是惭愧，对让Sherlock感到疑惑，对让他一个人站在John的帐篷前。这折磨着他但他不知道该如何解决。

他又呻吟了起来，够到瓶子喝了一大口水，再次沉入梦乡。

大概在一小时后John又醒了，现在帐篷里感觉有些不同。他在出汗，帐篷里热极了。太阳已经高高升起，透过他帐篷的稀薄织物，给里面的一切东西都附上蓝色或黄色的光。如果他动作不太大的话，头疼还是可以忍受的。

他又硬了。他听见帐篷外的声音，有些他不认识的人在交谈。他现在需要迅速的来一发，，所以他忽略了听到的帐篷外的一切声音。他躺在睡袋上，如果帐篷里变得更热的话他一定会把它踢开的。他瑟缩着用手撸着阴茎，努力把注意力集中到身体上，到他体内爆发的快感。他合上双眼，但脑内空无一物。他现在不敢去见任何人。

Christ，这好极了，他想着。用力的撸了几下之后， 他发出了长长的，颤抖的呼气，咬住了嘴唇。 

直到听到Sherlock低沉的声音时，他的心脏还在用力的撞击着胸腔。

“早上好。”

John的腹部瞬间收紧了，这让他泛上一股恶心感。他希望自己像自己想象的那么安静。他转向Sherlock在的那一边，刮擦自己的睡袋，发出声音。同时努力找着一件旧T恤，或是其他的什么东西，反正只要能清理自己就行。

“嘿，Sherlock。要来和我们一起吃早餐吗？”Gemma问道。

噢……该死的上帝，还有Gemma。

“早餐？不吃。”Sherlock的声音听起来比平常还要低，像是几分钟前他才醒来一般。John的头疼更严重。

“我煮了咖啡。吃点吧。如果你什么都不吃的话，只要别在我们吃的时候抽烟就行。”

John希望—该死的—自己没听到她说自己煮了咖啡和准备早餐。他祈祷着Sherlock说“不吃”然后走开。只有Sherlock离开这里，不用那种像阅读一本打开的书一样的目光打量着他，而后得知他在两分钟前刚刚射过的话，他才有可能从帐篷里出来。他没想着面对这个。他把脸埋在乱糟糟的睡袋上，想着要不在这儿把自己给闷死。

他说不清帐篷外发生了什么，这是他生命中最漫长的30秒，他听见了盘子，马克杯，刀叉相交的声音，塑料袋打开，取出东西，而后塞到一边的声音。

“来吧。要点牛奶吗？”John听见Gemma说。

“不要。黑咖啡，两块糖。”Sherlock回复。

“没有糖了——嘿，Harry，快点！咖啡都好了。”

John呻吟了起来。

Sherlock和Gemma，Harry一起喝着咖啡，至少John觉得他喝了，因为过了一段时间后Sherlock赞赏道：“谢谢。这真是……美味极了。”

“就算没有糖？”Gemma问道，John可以听出她声音中的笑意。

“就算没有糖。”Sherlock停了一下。John可以想象到他站在两个帐篷之间，他的声音听起来离自己如此之近。“没错。我现在得走了。”

“你不想等John吗？他平常不会睡这么久。现在他可能已经起了。”Harry打着哈欠说着。

“不了。”John听到Sherlock光脚踩在沙地上。他离开了。尽管John刚感觉很屈辱，他也分不清自己现在是感到释然还是失望。

John强迫自己等了几分钟才出去。他爬出帐篷，向Gemma和Harry点点头，朝着舆洗室去了。他现在很需要洗个澡和刮胡子。之后他喝了点剩下来的冷咖啡。在他的马克杯里只有一点点，在杯边沿凝结有干掉的咖啡。Sherlock从这个杯子里喝过。

他今天不想要去思考。他一点都不想动脑子。所以他尽可能的想要多睡一点，而在他睡够了之后，他就去游泳了。他游了很长时间。游泳很棒，这让他精疲力竭。他感觉到了夏天的自由，每个细胞都如此鲜活。水环绕在身边的感觉真是棒极了。水的上层被晒得热热的，但下面就开始冷起来了，水又冷又吸引人又有点危险。他再次潜下去。

他看见远处的Sherlock，他沐浴在阳光下，戴着太阳镜，穿件T恤和泳裤沿着海岸线走着，就像他昨天做的那样。当Sherlock转向John的方向时，John向他挥了挥手。Sherlock点头致意，而John感觉从来没人能让自己那么幸福过。而这也重燃了自己的困惑，这困惑在过去的几天里一直在逐渐充满他的内心。这困惑增长的太快以至于已经不能将它忽视掉了—或者不能去思考。

但除此以外，这一天过得就像一个漫长宁静的时刻，他无法抽出单独的一分钟或是一刻。当他早上到沙滩时，他所见到的一切都明亮辉煌，疲累和宿醉困扰着他，而他离开的时候一切都没有改变。海浪翻来滚去，消除他的时间感，而他甚至都没试着去解决。他很感谢这种模模糊糊的状态，迷失于不把时间划分为小时或是分钟的感觉。在他拖着晒黑的肩膀和灼热的皮肤回到帐篷时，他还是不知道几点了。

他只有在那天第二次洗完澡后才意识到自己有多饿 。他调的水比平常要冷，让它抚慰自己晒红的皮肤，冲掉自己的洗发液泡沫。他的头发间充满了盐。他咒骂着洗澡间的没有隐私性，同时控制住折磨着自己的欲望。他脑子里一直在嗡嗡作响，欲望让他感到头昏眼花，生命高涨。 

洗完澡后，他去商店买了些买了些他们用光的东西，点了餐厅里的薯条。他饿的要死。他感受到了柜台后那个西班牙人的目光。在他最后抬起目光时，那人只是对他微笑着，就像他对所有人笑的那样。

John也对他微笑了一下，在他吃完后他对他点了点头：“等会见？”

“等会见。”这男人友善的偏了偏头，回答道。他的西班牙口音很明显。

Harry和Gemma之后也到了沙滩上，John已经在那儿躺了好一会儿了。他带了书，但一页也没读。他一边注视着沙滩，一边把自己的脚插进沙子里，感觉着脚趾间微小的颗粒感。他们一起做了晚饭，又是意大利面，还有John早先买的一些蔬菜酱 。

“我问过Sherlock是不是愿意和我们再吃一次晚饭。”在意大利面做好时，Harry提起。

“是吗？”John实在是没什么说的了。

“没错。”Harry微笑着说。John看到她的眼里闪出了挑战和一种无言的戏谑，他做势要向她扔盘子。

“噢，别这样，行吗？”他说，不知道自己为什么这么尴尬。

“我啥都没干！！我做了什么了吗？Gemma？”

“啥都没干，babe。你从没干过任何事。在你的整个人生里。”Gemma一本正经的说道,然后侧过头去吻她。她俩吻得时间太长了，John不得不尴尬的把头转过去。他在心里咒骂着她们两个。

过了一会儿，Sherlock就到沙滩上来了。他洗了澡，他的皮肤看上去和John在浴室镜子里看到的自己皮肤一样。比平常红点，暗点。Sherlock抓着自己的一头卷发，把它们拨到脸外，瞥了John一眼。然后立刻把目光移开了。

*操，他今晚害羞了。*John意识到。他想要缓解Sherlock周围的紧张情绪却不知道该怎么做。这个Sherlock也会害羞或是可能会紧张的事实正渗透在John的皮肤之下，远远超过来了他的预期。

“嘿，Sherlock，晚餐已经好了。”Harry救了他一命“快坐下吧。”

晚餐吃得很好。如果他俩几乎没有看向彼此可以说是好的话。如果Sherlock几乎不吃三叉面食，而约翰实际上也不想吃太多也算好的话。如果Harry和Gemma要比John想的更加敏感，还通过谈话晾着他们算好的话。如果John疯狂跳动的心也算好的话。

“你吃好了吗,Sherlock？”Gemma问道，她和Harry已经吃完了好一段时间了。John指出自己其实也没吃多少。

“好了。我不饿。”Sherlock慌乱的答道，试图挤出一个笑。这一幕太怪了，John偷笑起来。

当Sherlock想要递给她盘子时，Harry拒绝道：“噢不，你拿着它。你们俩个今晚应该去洗碗，昨晚是我俩洗的。”

“是啊，在我做了饭之后。”John反驳道。但他知道这是徒劳的，“来吧，Sherlock。我们去洗碗。”

他把盘子，锅和叉子收进用来洗涤的塑料盒里，扔进去一瓶洗碗液，一条毛巾和一块海绵，站起身来。Sherlock翻了个白眼，但还是跟着他站了起来。

“第一天晚上我们把脏盘子留在这儿准备第二天早上洗，”他们正在走向水槽的路上：“这主意糟透了。第二天上面全都是蚂蚁。”

“我知道。我想做个实验，关于它们更喜欢糖还是肉，但Eddie和James不让我动盘子和食物。”Sherlock说道：“真是耻辱。不过我有92%的把握它们更喜欢糖。” 

“你疯了。”John笑出声来。

“也许吧。”

John敢发誓Sherlock刚才也笑了。就算他没看着他。

当John和Sherlock带着装有洗干净的盘子的塑料盒回到帐篷时，HarryGemma正坐在帐篷前，分享着酒。当他们更靠近了点儿时，John看清了Gemma的手指轻柔的拂过Harry的后颈，就在短发下面。

好温柔的手法，John心想。他突然想起了自己与其他人如此亲密的时刻，他已经很多年没这么跟人亲近过了。

他们坐在女孩儿们的旁边，Harry把酒递给John。他看着她的眼睛，想要传达：想喝点酒放松一下吗？

她好像懂了，轻轻点了点头，露出一个安抚的笑。

他只喝了一小口，想告诉Harry他今晚不会喝多。当他再次看向Harry时，她向Sherlock的方向歪了歪头，疑问的扬起了眉。

John差点说漏嘴 。*抱歉，怎么了？*这种无言的交流让事情变得更加复杂，即使是对于他们两个而言。Harry咧嘴一笑，抬起眉毛摇了摇头，好像John是世界上最大的白痴。他甚至不知道自己哪儿做错了。

“我能喝一口吗？”Gemma问道，打破了John和Harry之间的秘密的，某种情况下可称为停滞不前的交流。

John红了脸，伸出手去给她递酒，用气声含糊不清的说着“当然可以”。他用手抓了抓头发，有点失落。

“香烟？”Sherlock问道。

“可以。”John很高兴他打断了话题，但下一刻他就在想着Sherlock会不会又把烟送入john的双唇，这可够点燃Harry和Gemma的八卦之心了。但Sherlock没这么做，John很是感激。Sherlock点燃那支烟，吸了一口然后递给John。

他吸了口烟，感觉瞬间就镇静下来了。香烟是完美的。

他坐在沙地上，交叉双腿，光着脚。他的膝盖靠着Sherlock的，他之前都没注意到这个。Sherlock的膝盖更大，更瘦。但John的比他多一点肌肉，这是多年的橄榄球训练造成的。他的腿上有金色的淡淡腿毛，Sherlock的是深色的。它们看起来很不错，John心想。

他看向手里的烟，又长长地吸了一口。而后，他不加思索的躺下来，吐出那口烟。

有风，这是个*该死的*夏日。尽管今天发生了一切*该死的*怪异种种，但这还是一个*该死的*美丽的夜晚。他看着天，天空明晃晃的蓝,了无边界。他看见了松树树梢的几枝 嫩枝 ，在风中轻轻摇曳。 有一刻，他试图把握住自己正在看着太空，那广阔无垠的空间，眩晕感像兴奋一样在他的血管中蠕动。 

他合上双眼，感觉着自己脊背下沙子的触感，又冷又柔和。同时又硬邦邦的。他感受着自己触碰Sherlock膝盖时感受到的体温，那包围住了他，充满了他的整个生命。有个活生生的人坐在他的旁边，选择让自己的膝盖碰着John的。

或者是他至少没有选择推开，John笑着想。生活如此怪异。

他不再没有朋友了，他有。还是很好的一个。但也独一无二。没人在这么短的时间内就与他如此亲近，这并不让他感到紧张，这……就是一切。

Sherlock转过头来想取走烟，但他没在John刚才在的地方找到John， 所以低头寻找起来。当他看见John躺在他的旁边时，他的眼睛露出微笑，绿眼睛闪闪发光。John也笑了。他真正切切有了一个朋友。

他们就这样抽完这支烟。John躺在沙滩上，Sherlock就坐在他旁边。 他们的膝盖彼此触碰着，他们交换着抽烟。

度假的感觉就是有Sherlock在我身边，John心想。他看向夜空中那颗一闪一闪的星星。

“我们去沙丘那儿吧。你们觉得怎么样？”Harry伸了个懒腰。

Gemma站起来，爬回帐篷在背包里翻找着。她回来时，手里拿着一个旧的小照相机。

“胶卷还能拍几张照片，我应该把它带到篝火那儿去。” ”她解释说。在他们旅行期间，她已经拍摄了许多照片，大部分是大海，沙滩和日落。她要求约翰给她和哈利也拍了几张。 

他们四个走上沙丘。John一直在和Harry和Gemma开着玩笑，他最终成功的让Sherlock也笑了起来。那是一阵低沉动听的笑声。Gemma威胁着自己要给他们拍照，她成功了。当Harry和John拉拉扯扯并试图亲吻他的脸颊时，她拍了张快照。不过他动的很厉害，她最终只亲到了耳朵。John希望照片拍糊了。

篝火旁的夜晚很暖和，今晚的气氛尤其不同。空气兴奋的嗡鸣着。人群比平常更加大声，说的话更多，笑的更多。他们喝醉了，更快更容易步入兴奋。

James和Eddie坐在火边，和John昨天见到的姑娘们坐在一起。James好像已经喝醉了。他直直的，友善的盯着John，如果John不认识他的话简直都要感觉他在跟自己调情了。

他们坐在Eddie，James和女孩们的旁边，James站了起来，从背后抱住了Sherlock。他的状态介于醉酒和同伴般的大胆之间。

“嘿，Sherlock。你在哪儿来着？我们已经好长时间没见到你了，是吧，Eddie？”他憨笑着说。

Sherlock猝然一动。John敢说他被吓了一跳，他绝不习惯这种身体接触，也不会对它感到舒适。James的声音大极了。

“我去吃晚饭了。我被邀请了。”Sherlock回答道，听起来很是正式。

James拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀，听起来太重了点。

“对，好极了。我知道了。”他含糊不清的说。

“刚玩的开心吗？”John问James，想把他的注意力从Sherlock移开。

James笑着点头“我确定我开心极了。”

John希望他回到他刚才坐的地方，回去继续和那个用渴望的目光盯着他的法国姑娘调情。

谢天谢地，他可算是回去了。

John看向Sherlock，他正在凝视着火焰，看起来还是有点不自在。过了一会儿，Sherlock转过头来与John对视。他们眼神相接。他的嘴角扯出一个不自然的笑，从口袋里掏出烟盒。

John吞咽了一下口水，眼神追随着Sherlock的动作。他不清楚自己是想让Sherlock把烟放进他的嘴中还是Sherlock自己的。两个选择都有些过头，都会让他感到不安。前者太危险，后者却太也令人失望。

John无法承受这个了，他移开了视线，找到酒瓶，大喝一口。他感受到Sherlock的视线胶在自己身上。甚至在Sherlock把烟放入自己嘴中并点燃时，他都在注视着John。

当紧张感过去，烟被点燃而John也沉醉于酒中时，Sherlock碰了碰他的手，把烟递了过来。John又笑了起来。

那一刻，Gemma跪在他俩面前，在篝火旁拍照。 

“嘿，你们两个，看我！笑！”

他们把头转向她，笑的真心实意，但不是因为她的话。在他们明白发生什么之前，相机的闪光就定格了这一刻。

sherlock蹙起眉，皱了皱鼻子。

太多他不喜欢的事儿了，John心想。所以当sherlock再次转过头来看海，问他：“想让你看点东西，你来吗？”的时候，他并没有惊讶。


	7. chapter  6

John在呻吟中醒来，宿醉和小便的冲动折磨着他。

他剥开紧紧裹在身上的睡袋，小心的爬出了帐篷。一阵突如其来的疼痛从他的头骨里炸开，只有他完全不去思考才能摆脱它。

太阳还没有升起，还是苍白的清晨时光，夏日的夜晚依旧很冷。冷冽的空气散发着森林，盐和大海的气味，这独属于清晨。 他深深的呼吸了一大口，在粘热的帐篷里待了那么长时间后，这真是幸福极了。

他走向淋浴房，思考着要不去树后小便。但无论如何，他最终还是尿到了马桶里。

在他回到帐篷后，他感觉自己在外面连眼睛都没睁开。他贪婪的畅饮着水，缩进睡袋里，等着大脑停止天旋地转。他把睡袋拉到肩膀上，试图感受到更多温暖和舒适，又想起了昨晚。

他不记得自己和Sherlock是什么时候离开火堆的。他们毫无疑问醉的彻底。在酒喝完之后，有人又给他们一瓶，里面还有大半。无论如何他们也喝完了这一瓶。他断片了，不知道是因为酒精还是夜晚的兴奋。他不知道。

他记得很清楚，SherlockCD机的电池在某个时候宣告死亡。如果没有耳机线连接着他们的话，他不确切的记得自己是怎么离Sherlock那么近的，只记得自己跌跌撞撞的走向他。他们在一片夜色里走下沙丘，时不时分开而后再次靠近，在沙滩上磕磕绊绊，踢着沙子，当他们感觉要失去平衡的话就半跑几步。他们在路上没有说话，只是傻笑着，直到气上不来。那只是些傻笑吗？还是无法呼吸。

但他们的亲密和易用在尴尬的时刻里就化为灰尘了。 John记得他们在帐篷前要怎么说再见时畏缩了一下，气氛又变得尴尬了。他们站在彼此面前，彼此凝视着眼睛，并迅速移开视线。他们转而看着大海，看着其他帐篷，Sherlock的CD机，他们脚下的地面。他们俩都没有迈出第一步，显然他们现在都不知道应该如何再见。 

突然John反应了过来—他大声嘲笑着自己，他喝醉了，太醉了—这是Sherlock，不是那些在父母门前需要长时间道别和拥吻的女孩子。*这只是他。只是他，看在上帝的份上。*

“晚安，Sherlock。”他最后说道。仍然在傻笑着，转过身去爬进帐篷。

“晚安。”Sherlock回答道。他的声音听起来有些迷惑。

现在想起这个，John不确定Sherlock有没有回到自己的帐篷或者他还在John的长椅那儿看海，他在晚上经常这么做。

昨晚的酒精和头晕目眩消退之后，留下的只有尴尬。他感觉很是惭愧，对让Sherlock感到疑惑，对让他一个人站在John的帐篷前。这折磨着他但他不知道该如何解决。

他又呻吟了起来，够到瓶子喝了一大口水，再次沉入梦乡。

大概在一小时后John又醒了，现在帐篷里感觉有些不同。他在出汗，帐篷里热极了。太阳已经高高升起，透过他帐篷的稀薄织物，给里面的一切东西都附上蓝色或黄色的光。如果他动作不太大的话，头疼还是可以忍受的。

他又硬了。他听见帐篷外的声音，有些他不认识的人在交谈。他现在需要迅速的来一发，，所以他忽略了听到的帐篷外的一切声音。他躺在睡袋上，如果帐篷里变得更热的话他一定会把它踢开的。他瑟缩着用手撸着阴茎，努力把注意力集中到身体上，到他体内爆发的快感。他合上双眼，但脑内空无一物。他现在不敢去见任何人。

Christ，这好极了，他想着。用力的撸了几下之后， 他发出了长长的，颤抖的呼气，咬住了嘴唇。 

直到听到Sherlock低沉的声音时，他的心脏还在用力的撞击着胸腔。

“早上好。”

John的腹部瞬间收紧了，这让他泛上一股恶心感。他希望自己像自己想象的那么安静。他转向Sherlock在的那一边，刮擦自己的睡袋，发出声音。同时努力找着一件旧T恤，或是其他的什么东西，反正只要能清理自己就行。

“嘿，Sherlock。要来和我们一起吃早餐吗？”Gemma问道。

噢……该死的上帝，还有Gemma。

“早餐？不吃。”Sherlock的声音听起来比平常还要低，像是几分钟前他才醒来一般。John的头疼更严重。

“我煮了咖啡。吃点吧。如果你什么都不吃的话，只要别在我们吃的时候抽烟就行。”

John希望—该死的—自己没听到她说自己煮了咖啡和准备早餐。他祈祷着Sherlock说“不吃”然后走开。只有Sherlock离开这里，不用那种像阅读一本打开的书一样的目光打量着他，而后得知他在两分钟前刚刚射过的话，他才有可能从帐篷里出来。他没想着面对这个。他把脸埋在乱糟糟的睡袋上，想着要不在这儿把自己给闷死。

他说不清帐篷外发生了什么，这是他生命中最漫长的30秒，他听见了盘子，马克杯，刀叉相交的声音，塑料袋打开，取出东西，而后塞到一边的声音。

“来吧。要点牛奶吗？”John听见Gemma说。

“不要。黑咖啡，两块糖。”Sherlock回复。

“没有糖了——嘿，Harry，快点！咖啡都好了。”

John呻吟了起来。

Sherlock和Gemma，Harry一起喝着咖啡，至少John觉得他喝了，因为过了一段时间后Sherlock赞赏道：“谢谢。这真是……美味极了。”

“就算没有糖？”Gemma问道，John可以听出她声音中的笑意。

“就算没有糖。”Sherlock停了一下。John可以想象到他站在两个帐篷之间，他的声音听起来离自己如此之近。“没错。我现在得走了。”

“你不想等John吗？他平常不会睡这么久。现在他可能已经起了。”Harry打着哈欠说着。

“不了。”John听到Sherlock光脚踩在沙地上。他离开了。尽管John刚感觉很屈辱，他也分不清自己现在是感到释然还是失望。

John强迫自己等了几分钟才出去。他爬出帐篷，向Gemma和Harry点点头，朝着舆洗室去了。他现在很需要洗个澡和刮胡子。之后他喝了点剩下来的冷咖啡。在他的马克杯里只有一点点，在杯边沿凝结有干掉的咖啡。Sherlock从这个杯子里喝过。

他今天不想要去思考。他一点都不想动脑子。所以他尽可能的想要多睡一点，而在他睡够了之后，他就去游泳了。他游了很长时间。游泳很棒，这让他精疲力竭。他感觉到了夏天的自由，每个细胞都如此鲜活。水环绕在身边的感觉真是棒极了。水的上层被晒得热热的，但下面就开始冷起来了，水又冷又吸引人又有点危险。他再次潜下去。

他看见远处的Sherlock，他沐浴在阳光下，戴着太阳镜，穿件T恤和泳裤沿着海岸线走着，就像他昨天做的那样。当Sherlock转向John的方向时，John向他挥了挥手。Sherlock点头致意，而John感觉从来没人能让自己那么幸福过。而这也重燃了自己的困惑，这困惑在过去的几天里一直在逐渐充满他的内心。这困惑增长的太快以至于已经不能将它忽视掉了—或者不能去思考。

但除此以外，这一天过得就像一个漫长宁静的时刻，他无法抽出单独的一分钟或是一刻。当他早上到沙滩时，他所见到的一切都明亮辉煌，疲累和宿醉困扰着他，而他离开的时候一切都没有改变。海浪翻来滚去，消除他的时间感，而他甚至都没试着去解决。他很感谢这种模模糊糊的状态，迷失于不把时间划分为小时或是分钟的感觉。在他拖着晒黑的肩膀和灼热的皮肤回到帐篷时，他还是不知道几点了。

他只有在那天第二次洗完澡后才意识到自己有多饿 。他调的水比平常要冷，让它抚慰自己晒红的皮肤，冲掉自己的洗发液泡沫。他的头发间充满了盐。他咒骂着洗澡间的没有隐私性，同时控制住折磨着自己的欲望。他脑子里一直在嗡嗡作响，欲望让他感到头昏眼花，生命高涨。 

洗完澡后，他去商店买了些买了些他们用光的东西，点了餐厅里的薯条。他饿的要死。他感受到了柜台后那个西班牙人的目光。在他最后抬起目光时，那人只是对他微笑着，就像他对所有人笑的那样。

John也对他微笑了一下，在他吃完后他对他点了点头：“等会见？”

“等会见。”这男人友善的偏了偏头，回答道。他的西班牙口音很明显。

Harry和Gemma之后也到了沙滩上，John已经在那儿躺了好一会儿了。他带了书，但一页也没读。他一边注视着沙滩，一边把自己的脚插进沙子里，感觉着脚趾间微小的颗粒感。他们一起做了晚饭，又是意大利面，还有John早先买的一些蔬菜酱 。

“我问过Sherlock是不是愿意和我们再吃一次晚饭。”在意大利面做好时，Harry提起。

“是吗？”John实在是没什么说的了。

“没错。”Harry微笑着说。John看到她的眼里闪出了挑战和一种无言的戏谑，他做势要向她扔盘子。

“噢，别这样，行吗？”他说，不知道自己为什么这么尴尬。

“我啥都没干！！我做了什么了吗？Gemma？”

“啥都没干，babe。你从没干过任何事。在你的整个人生里。”Gemma一本正经的说道,然后侧过头去吻她。她俩吻得时间太长了，John不得不尴尬的把头转过去。他在心里咒骂着她们两个。

过了一会儿，Sherlock就到沙滩上来了。他洗了澡，他的皮肤看上去和John在浴室镜子里看到的自己皮肤一样。比平常红点，暗点。Sherlock抓着自己的一头卷发，把它们拨到脸外，瞥了John一眼。然后立刻把目光移开了。

*操，他今晚害羞了。*John意识到。他想要缓解Sherlock周围的紧张情绪却不知道该怎么做。这个Sherlock也会害羞或是可能会紧张的事实正渗透在John的皮肤之下，远远超过来了他的预期。

“嘿，Sherlock，晚餐已经好了。”Harry救了他一命“快坐下吧。”

晚餐吃得很好。如果他俩几乎没有看向彼此可以说是好的话。如果Sherlock几乎不吃三叉面食，而约翰实际上也不想吃太多也算好的话。如果Harry和Gemma要比John想的更加敏感，还通过谈话晾着他们算好的话。如果John疯狂跳动的心也算好的话。

“你吃好了吗,Sherlock？”Gemma问道，她和Harry已经吃完了好一段时间了。John指出自己其实也没吃多少。

“好了。我不饿。”Sherlock慌乱的答道，试图挤出一个笑。这一幕太怪了，John偷笑起来。

当Sherlock想要递给她盘子时，Harry拒绝道：“噢不，你拿着它。你们俩个今晚应该去洗碗，昨晚是我俩洗的。”

“是啊，在我做了饭之后。”John反驳道。但他知道这是徒劳的，“来吧，Sherlock。我们去洗碗。”

他把盘子，锅和叉子收进用来洗涤的塑料盒里，扔进去一瓶洗碗液，一条毛巾和一块海绵，站起身来。Sherlock翻了个白眼，但还是跟着他站了起来。

“第一天晚上我们把脏盘子留在这儿准备第二天早上洗，”他们正在走向水槽的路上：“这主意糟透了。第二天上面全都是蚂蚁。”

“我知道。我想做个实验，关于它们更喜欢糖还是肉，但Eddie和James不让我动盘子和食物。”Sherlock说道：“真是耻辱。不过我有92%的把握它们更喜欢糖。” 

“你疯了。”John笑出声来。

“也许吧。”

John敢发誓Sherlock刚才也笑了。就算他没看着他。

当John和Sherlock带着装有洗干净的盘子的塑料盒回到帐篷时，HarryGemma正坐在帐篷前，分享着酒。当他们更靠近了点儿时，John看清了Gemma的手指轻柔的拂过Harry的后颈，就在短发下面。

好温柔的手法，John心想。他突然想起了自己与其他人如此亲密的时刻，他已经很多年没这么跟人亲近过了。

他们坐在女孩儿们的旁边，Harry把酒递给John。他看着她的眼睛，想要传达：想喝点酒放松一下吗？

她好像懂了，轻轻点了点头，露出一个安抚的笑。

他只喝了一小口，想告诉Harry他今晚不会喝多。当他再次看向Harry时，她向Sherlock的方向歪了歪头，疑问的扬起了眉。

John差点说漏嘴 。*抱歉，怎么了？*这种无言的交流让事情变得更加复杂，即使是对于他们两个而言。Harry咧嘴一笑，抬起眉毛摇了摇头，好像John是世界上最大的白痴。他甚至不知道自己哪儿做错了。

“我能喝一口吗？”Gemma问道，打破了John和Harry之间的秘密的，某种情况下可称为停滞不前的交流。

John红了脸，伸出手去给她递酒，用气声含糊不清的说着“当然可以”。他用手抓了抓头发，有点失落。

“香烟？”Sherlock问道。

“可以。”John很高兴他打断了话题，但下一刻他就在想着Sherlock会不会又把烟送入john的双唇，这可够点燃Harry和Gemma的八卦之心了。但Sherlock没这么做，John很是感激。Sherlock点燃那支烟，吸了一口然后递给John。

他吸了口烟，感觉瞬间就镇静下来了。香烟是完美的。

他坐在沙地上，交叉双腿，光着脚。他的膝盖靠着Sherlock的，他之前都没注意到这个。Sherlock的膝盖更大，更瘦。但John的比他多一点肌肉，这是多年的橄榄球训练造成的。他的腿上有金色的淡淡腿毛，Sherlock的是深色的。它们看起来很不错，John心想。

他看向手里的烟，又长长地吸了一口。而后，他不加思索的躺下来，吐出那口烟。

有风，这是个*该死的*夏日。尽管今天发生了一切*该死的*怪异种种，但这还是一个*该死的*美丽的夜晚。他看着天，天空明晃晃的蓝,了无边界。他看见了松树树梢的几枝 嫩枝 ，在风中轻轻摇曳。 有一刻，他试图把握住自己正在看着太空，那广阔无垠的空间，眩晕感像兴奋一样在他的血管中蠕动。 

他合上双眼，感觉着自己脊背下沙子的触感，又冷又柔和。同时又硬邦邦的。他感受着自己触碰Sherlock膝盖时感受到的体温，那包围住了他，充满了他的整个生命。有个活生生的人坐在他的旁边，选择让自己的膝盖碰着John的。

或者是他至少没有选择推开，John笑着想。生活如此怪异。

他不再没有朋友了，他有。还是很好的一个。但也独一无二。没人在这么短的时间内就与他如此亲近，这并不让他感到紧张，这……就是一切。

Sherlock转过头来想取走烟，但他没在John刚才在的地方找到John， 所以低头寻找起来。当他看见John躺在他的旁边时，他的眼睛露出微笑，绿眼睛闪闪发光。John也笑了。他真正切切有了一个朋友。

他们就这样抽完这支烟。John躺在沙滩上，Sherlock就坐在他旁边。 他们的膝盖彼此触碰着，他们交换着抽烟。

度假的感觉就是有Sherlock在我身边，John心想。他看向夜空中那颗一闪一闪的星星。

“我们去沙丘那儿吧。你们觉得怎么样？”Harry伸了个懒腰。

Gemma站起来，爬回帐篷在背包里翻找着。她回来时，手里拿着一个旧的小照相机。

“胶卷还能拍几张照片，我应该把它带到篝火那儿去。” ”她解释说。在他们旅行期间，她已经拍摄了许多照片，大部分是大海，沙滩和日落。她要求约翰给她和哈利也拍了几张。 

他们四个走上沙丘。John一直在和Harry和Gemma开着玩笑，他最终成功的让Sherlock也笑了起来。那是一阵低沉动听的笑声。Gemma威胁着自己要给他们拍照，她成功了。当Harry和John拉拉扯扯并试图亲吻他的脸颊时，她拍了张快照。不过他动的很厉害，她最终只亲到了耳朵。John希望照片拍糊了。

篝火旁的夜晚很暖和，今晚的气氛尤其不同。空气兴奋的嗡鸣着。人群比平常更加大声，说的话更多，笑的更多。他们喝醉了，更快更容易步入兴奋。

James和Eddie坐在火边，和John昨天见到的姑娘们坐在一起。James好像已经喝醉了。他直直的，友善的盯着John，如果John不认识他的话简直都要感觉他在跟自己调情了。

他们坐在Eddie，James和女孩们的旁边，James站了起来，从背后抱住了Sherlock。他的状态介于醉酒和同伴般的大胆之间。

“嘿，Sherlock。你在哪儿来着？我们已经好长时间没见到你了，是吧，Eddie？”他憨笑着说。

Sherlock猝然一动。John敢说他被吓了一跳，他绝不习惯这种身体接触，也不会对它感到舒适。James的声音大极了。

“我去吃晚饭了。我被邀请了。”Sherlock回答道，听起来很是正式。

James拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀，听起来太重了点。

“对，好极了。我知道了。”他含糊不清的说。

“刚玩的开心吗？”John问James，想把他的注意力从Sherlock移开。

James笑着点头“我确定我开心极了。”

John希望他回到他刚才坐的地方，回去继续和那个用渴望的目光盯着他的法国姑娘调情。

谢天谢地，他可算是回去了。

John看向Sherlock，他正在凝视着火焰，看起来还是有点不自在。过了一会儿，Sherlock转过头来与John对视。他们眼神相接。他的嘴角扯出一个不自然的笑，从口袋里掏出烟盒。

John吞咽了一下口水，眼神追随着Sherlock的动作。他不清楚自己是想让Sherlock把烟放进他的嘴中还是Sherlock自己的。两个选择都有些过头，都会让他感到不安。前者太危险，后者却太也令人失望。

John无法承受这个了，他移开了视线，找到酒瓶，大喝一口。他感受到Sherlock的视线胶在自己身上。甚至在Sherlock把烟放入自己嘴中并点燃时，他都在注视着John。

当紧张感过去，烟被点燃而John也沉醉于酒中时，Sherlock碰了碰他的手，把烟递了过来。John又笑了起来。

那一刻，Gemma跪在他俩面前，在篝火旁拍照。 

“嘿，你们两个，看我！笑！”

他们把头转向她，笑的真心实意，但不是因为她的话。在他们明白发生什么之前，相机的闪光就定格了这一刻。

sherlock蹙起眉，皱了皱鼻子。

太多他不喜欢的事儿了，John心想。所以当sherlock再次转过头来看海，问他：“想让你看点东西，你来吗？”的时候，他并没有惊讶。


End file.
